Spider-Man: Plus Spectacular!
by RageWriting
Summary: After the world ending event known as 'The Incursion', Not only Spider-Man survived but he finds himself in a Completely different Universe, and In a younger body! With no idea what is going on, Spider-Man must find a way to adapt to this world and eventually find his way back home. The story has elements from Movies, Comics, TV Shows and Video Games.
1. Introduction

Introduction

OK. Let's do this One Last time.

My name is Peter Parker.  
I was bitten by Radioactive Spider, and for 8 years I have been the One and Only  
The Amazing, The Sensational, The Ultimate, The Spectacular Spider-Man! (Yup I love to boast myself)

I think you know the rest.  
I saved the city, stopped gang wars, fought Ninjas to Mafias, Super-Villains, Aliens, Monsters, and even Gods.  
I graduated Horizon High, Worked as a part-time member of Avengers/Agent of Shield/Young Ultimates,  
and now… I work as the lab assistant of Mr. Tony Stark!

But after everything, What love the most is being Spider-Man!  
And no matter how many times I fall, or fail, I always find a way to be on top.  
But this time…? I really don't know how this is going to turn out.

Because you see, even after all the weird things that have happened to me, THIS has to be the weirdest.  
After my showdown with the Red Goblin, there was this another Earth up in the sky.  
It just came out of nowhere. And then I could literally see the world, including myself, slowly being dismantled into bits of molecules.  
And with a bright flash of light, I saw this another Earth colliding with mine.

* * *

I felt like I was dying. I could feel every bit of molecules of my body being torn apart, synthesized and put back together again.  
Just like that time when I was bitten by that Spider. I must've been knocked out by the shock.  
Because when I came to my senses, it was dawn and I realized that I was no longer in New York. Not even in America.

There were buildings with Japanese words all over the city. And there were people who looked like Mutants & Inhumans everywhere.  
Whoa. How did I end up in Japan? What is this? Is this another Convergence? Did Magneto finally snap and conquered the world?  
Man, I really hope it's him. Cause I don't want to fight warriors from another reality again.  
Do you know what it's liked to be punched by a Devil King? Trust me when I say this 'It's VERY Unpleasant'.

So now I am seemingly stuck here, wherever this place may be, with no idea what's going on and how to get back home.  
I hope there still is a home to go back to. But as always, I'll find a way to adjust myself to this world and eventually find my way back home.  
So I hope you're ready new world. Cause **The Spectacular Spider-Man is here!**

* * *

Spider-Man Power Stats

.

**Personality: **Mixture of Spectacular Spider-Man & Spider-Man PS4

**Attack Potency:** At least Building level+

**Speed:** 250 mph at Max (Hyper-Sense)

**Reflex: **40 times faster than any ordinary humans. This also allows him to think 40 times faster than normal humans as well.

**Agility: **Super Human, Master Acrobat

**Lifting Strength:** Class 20~30 (Varies depending on Adrenalin Rush)

**Striking Strength:** At least Building Class+  
(Strong enough to kick & punch Venom through a building wall and even knock out T-Rex)

**Durability:** At least Building level+  
(Survived when vulture dropped a Small Building on him, Survived from a plane crash, multiple Goblin Bomb explosion,  
and being blasted by Dr. Doom's Doombot straight through a building[**from Spidey Issue #4**], Able to Survive from getting hit from a train)

**Stamina:** Extremely high

**Standard Equipment:** MUA3 Spider-Man Suit, Utility Belt, Gadgets, Various Types of Webs, and Advanced Web-shooters(PS4).

**Intelligence:** High Tier Genius. Has the potential to rival likes of Tony Stark & Reed Richards.

**Expertise: **Scientist, Engineer, Chemical Expert, Biology Master, Tactician, Stealth

**Skills:** Master Marksman(98% accurate), Master Combatant(still needs refining, quick learner)


	2. House of Q?

Chapter 1: House of Q?

The City was beautiful and lively.  
The people with different shapes, sizes, colors, and even species by the looks of it, were all casually starting their daily lives.  
Except for one panicking certain Spider swinging along the concrete jungle.

This man was **Peter Parker**.  
A regular soon to be 22 years old man wearing Red & Blue colored web pattered tight suit with black Spider emblem on his chest.  
And for some unknown event to his knowledge, he was teleported to this place. Tokyo. The City of Japan.

While Peter cursed himself for not attending Japanese Language class properly, for obvious Spider-Man reasons, he was also so glad that his efforts invested in animes and video games were not in vain. Much to his surprise, he could somehow roughly understand the words what the people were talking about him.

"Look, Mom! There's someone with 'Monkey Quirk' swinging! Is he a Hero?!" A little boy who looks like no older than 6 years old was pointing at Spider-Man while screaming at his mom with joy. "Now, now. Don't point your fingers at strangers." The boy's mother calmly taught her son about manners. Also, she didn't seem surprised, much less cared to see Spider-Man at all.

"Hey, look at that kid. What is he? A new hero or some kind?"  
"Maybe he's a Monkey Type Quirk hero?"  
"Is there trouble? Even heroes don't use their Quirks in public like that"  
"Nah… I bet he's just another schoolboy late for his entrance exam today."

But the more he heard, the more confusing he get.  
"Monkey? Well, that is somewhat insulting. And Quirks? What are these Quirks?  
And man do I really need a press agent. Don't they know who the Spider-Man is?"  
Also, he had a very hard time processing what he was seeing.

It was as if Humans, Mutants and Inhumans all finally came to an understanding and found peace.  
The sight was something unimaginable back in New York. To his knowledge humans, especially Purifiers, hated both Mutants and Inhumans all alike and was constantly trying to hunt them down whenever and however they could.  
The Avengers almost went to civil war against the government to shut the Purifiers down.

However, here all he could sense was harmony.  
Mutants and Humans were actually living together, working together, going to school together, having a cheerful conversation together,  
and even suffering traffic jams together. Just like what normal people would do. Not only that, but there wasn't any hate or conflict in the atmosphere.

"Wow… Look at this place. Did that Light changed the whole city? The whole planet even? This is like the world 'Professor X' always dreamed about!" "Man, I wish he could see this. I bet my whole year salary that even his shiny head would grow his hair back to rival Thor's"

While casually swinging across town and checking the new environment he was in,  
he noticed that there was an urgent news being reported live on display.

**'****Bright Blue Clouds, Lights The Night'**

_'That must be the thing that brought me here'_  
Peter stopped and stuck himself to the side of the building and focused to listen to what the reporters were about to say.

"Last night, almost at midnight, an unusual scenery lighted the night sky of Tokyo. As you can see from these footages, the night sky of Tokyo was almost as bright as day. And it seems the cause of this was due to the Bright blue clouds which were spread across the sky of Japan. This unusual phenomenon went on for almost 30 minutes, and it disappeared into the clear sky as if nothing happened"

_'__Whoa, it went on for 30 minutes!? I never noticed it was that long'_

"Daisaku-san, what do you think of this phenomenon? Could this be some sort of new event? What could be the cause of this?"  
The female newscaster asked as her fellow caster, who looked like a normal man but with cow-like horns on his head.

"I don't know Maya san. Even in my 30 years of working career, I've never seen such thing as last night as well."

"There were rumors from social media that it was all just a prank or entertainment show from individuals with strange Quirks.  
What is your opinion on this?"

"It is a possibility. Individuals with the Quirks capable of lighting up the cloud particles or moistures in the air like light bulbs.  
Last night could have been a city-wide prank or just an entertainment show. Just like that vigilante/idol known as Pop Step usually does"

_'Pop Step?'_

The man with horns continued. This time, however, with a somewhat serious expression.

"However another possibility, is that this could be one of those warning signs that the Environmentalists were screaming about"

"You mean, there's something wrong with our ecosystem?"

"Well… according to Environmentalists, ever since Quirks have become a very common thing, humanity has been utilizing their Quirks to its fullest, and by doing so it also has led to an increase in consumption of our planet's resources more than ever. Last night could have been a warning signal from our planet"

_'Quirks again? Just what are these Quirks? Is that a Japanese term for Mutants & Inhumans?'_

"I see. But it was such an unusual phenomenon. Don't you think there's a possibility that last nights event could be related to **'The Incident'**?"

_'The Incident?'_

"Perhaps... I heard from the social media that some religions and researchers are already calling last night's event as 'Second Coming'.  
The sign of new evolution of Quirks since 'The Incident' that happened nearly 150 years ago"

'…..'

**"A 150 YEARS AGO?!"**

"Hold on a Sec! Did I Hear That Right? 150 Years Ago? Oh God… Did I Travel Through Time and Space?! And what's this Incident?  
That Another Earth showing up and world collapsing, is that what's called? Then… What happened to the Avengers?! X-Men?! Fantastic Four?!"

"Well we still have no straight answer for this. Until the Government has a full explanation about this event,  
we suggest civilians to remain calm as usual. We will get back to you once we have more clear information."

"Now for our Next Topic. The Day of Entrance Exam has finally arrived for our next generation of young heroes who wish to join U.A….."

While swinging away, Spider-Man was in a state of nothing but panic.  
Being teleported to unfamiliar territory is one thing, but travel through Time? 150 Years into the Future? That was something he never expected.  
Sure Spider-Man has traveled to parallel universes and fought warriors from other worlds before but this was something entirely new.

"Ok deep breaths Spidey. Don't Panic... You've been in this kind of weird situations before. You found your way back home then, so you can do it again. First things first, I have to get back to New York. Find my way to the Baxter Building, find the future FF, turn on the time machine and go home."

But not soon after few blocks of swinging, his Spider-Sense warned him of a disturbance from the dark alley behind the buildings.  
_  
'Oh come on! Really? I set my destination, just started swinging and then This? Can't it at least wait until I have any Idea what is going on?'_

Peter settled down at the rooftop of the near building to see what the fuss was about.

**"**Come on little girl! Just hand over your tools and we all might have a very happy good morning"  
A large man with the head of a warthog was threatening a blonde hair teenage girl who was holding some sort of research device in her hand.  
He wasn't alone either. He had 4 other henchmen who were all wearing hoods.

However, the girl who was cornered, didn't seem to back down easily. she was holding a red-colored staff in her other hand and ready to defend herself.  
"I… I don't know who you are, but th.. this is very sophisticated and valuable equipment. I.. I won't just hand it over"  
The girl with blonde hair responded with a shivering voice. She looked prepared to engage and defend herself, but her voice indicated that she was clearly terrified.

"Sure you can." The warthog headed thug said with an evil grin.  
"Just like you said. That's valuable equipment. Which can be translated as priceless. We just want to take good care of that thing for you. Imagine what would happen to that device if you were to lose it while wandering around in the dark corners of some mean people's turf? We don't want that to happen now, do we?"

"Aww, You're so kind boss"  
"I know right? You're in luck girl, cause our boss is so kind he just can't stand and watch a beautiful lady carry such heavy burden by herself."  
"Don't be shy girl. We're not that bad hehehe"  
Soon one by one the hood wearing henchmen were closing in on her. Leaving no room for her to escape.

"If… if you won't stand aside… I… I'll call the cops"  
The girl kept her stance while warning them. But her facial expression showed that she was slowly being overwhelmed by fear.

"Ha Ha go ahead, girl. Not even Pro-heroes can hear you. You should've known better to walk into dark corners like this. This part of the alley is well covered by buildings and its ventilation sounds. Your scream will do no good. And since the people and heroes are all so busy starting their morning paper works, this place is just a blind spot to them. It's below their attention. So stop wasting our time and just hand it over!"

Before she could even respond,  
one of the henchmen stretched his fingers and snatch away the staff she was holding.

"Wait! No!"  
"Should've kept your fingers tight girl"

_'__Whoa.. Stretchy fingers. What is he? Another version of Reed Richards?'_

"Take a look at this boss. This also looks like a high tech"  
"You're right. This girl is full of surprises. This may be our lucky day"  
"Let's keep her boss. Don't you think it's about time we update our gang?"  
"Yeah, boss. I'm tired of hanging around with just guys. We need a new face. A Girl is much better"  
"Heh, nice thinking. I've always wanted a blonde girlfriend anyway. Well boys, Grab her!"

'I guess that's My Cue!'


	3. Debut

Chapter 2: Debut

* * *

Without hesitation, Spider-Man leaped from the edge of the roof to engage. Twisting his body in mid-air.

(Thwip! Thwip!)

Before anyone could even react, Spider-Man yanked two web lines.

One for retrieving the girl's staff and another for yanking the Finger Thug like a fish,  
sticking him to a side of the building. He then gently landed in the middle ground for a stance.

"WHAT The..!"

"Holy..!"

"Who the hell are you!"

"Yo bro you ok!?"

* * *

Everyone, including the girl who was cornered, was in shock by the sudden figure's entrance.

"Hey there fellas. Sorry to interrupt, but would anyone of you guys be so kind as to show me a direction to the nearest airport?  
I'm kinda new and lost here so, care to help? Oh Yeah, and don't you think it's too early in the morning for a mugging?  
There're some students who aren't even awake yet"

.

"Wha? What is he saying?"

"I don't know, definitely not Japanese"

"What is he a tourist?"

"In that costume? Bet he's just a runaway who wants to steal our score!"

"All of You! Shut Up!"

.

The Warthog Thug silenced his henchmen while glaring at Spider-Man.

"I don't know and I don't care who you are kid. But this ain't the place and time for a kid to play a hero.  
So unless you want to live the rest of your life on a hospital bed, I recommend you to just beat it!"

Looking at up close, Spider-Man realized that it wasn't just his head,  
but his whole body was covered in dark red fur. This guy was as if a wild warthog finally evolved to the level of human.

"Huh? Dude! What are you? Are you like a real-life version of Pumba? Then where's your pal, Timon? I thought you guys always stick together?"  
"And what are you doing in a city? I thought you preferred living in a jungle and eating bugs?  
More importantly… do you even Have The Rights to have that look? What are you going to do when Disney learns about you?  
They might buy your whole family just for a labor force. Even the Kingpin never went crazy enough to take on Disney."

Spider-Man responded with jokes expecting to draw their attention away from the girl who was in shock and hiding behind him

* * *

"Huh? Did anyone of you get that? I can't understand a thing he's saying"

"Nope. I ain't good with whatever tongue he's saying" Thug 2 responded while still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Same here. Only words I can understand are Pumba and Disney thing." Thug 3 replied while checking on his buddy struggling from the side of a wall.

"This kid sure talks a lot. Is he from that D-City? What should we do boss? Uh… Boss?"  
Final henchmen ask for an order from his boss. Only to face his unexpected expression.

"Nobody…Nobody…"

To everyone's surprise, the warthog villain was shivering his entire body as if he was both traumatized and angry.  
Not only that but they could clearly see his muscles pumping up.

"You piece of… Nobody AND I MEAN NOBODY! Ever Calls Me PUMBA!"  
"Forget the hospital! I'll Tear You Apart Limb from Limb and Bury You Alive!"  
The leader of the thugs screamed in Anger. He roar was loud enough to alarm everyone around the alley.

"Whoa Whoa calm down. Was it something I said? I know we speak different languages, but I'm pretty sure my jokes aren't that bad.  
Come on Pumba. Let's all just sing along, forget the lady, and go our separate ways. OK? With me now 'Hakuna Matata'"

"AAAARGH!"

.

With that, the warthog villain finally had enough and charged at Spider-Man with a level of fury even his minions never knew.

"Whoa! Not a fan of that song? How can you hate that?! It's your theme song!"

However, Spider-Man simply leaped over his head, grabbed his two tusks and lifting him up from the ground,  
spin throw him further behind to where he came into dumpsters.

"Boss!"

"Forget the girl! Get that Freak!"

"Come here you punk!"

The rest of the thugs began their attack. The First one to charge against Spider-Man changed his hands and arms shape into a blade.  
He swung with full intention to slice Spider-Man in half. However, Spider-Man effortlessly dodged them by using his reflex and agility.

* * *

"Hold up guys. How about we start by introducing ourselves? I mean, I don't even know what to call you guys yet"

Spider-Man countered with a Reverse Frankensteiner, sending blade arm thug flying and slamming to a wall.  
And almost immediately, he fired web balls to suspend him. A moment after that, his spider-sense warned him of incoming danger.  
A Fist shaped Water cannon. This time, he used the matrix sway to dodge.

"What the?! How did he dodge that! I shot him from a blind spot" Thug 2 kept shooting his 'Water Fists'.  
However, he was getting more and more frustrated whenever Spider-Man dodged them with ease.

"Aaargh! You little son of a…(Splash)"  
The warthog stood back on his feet, only to get knocked down again by a shot from 'Water Cannon Fist' that was meant for Spidey.

"Oops..! Sorr…Sorry boss!"  
"Idiot! Watch where you're shooting those things! Here, let my needles handle it!"  
A hairy looking thug joined the shooting as he blasted his hair from his arms like needles at Spider-Man.

.

* * *

_'(While dodging) Huh… I guess this world really is full of mutants. But something feels different about them'_  
"Come on guys! Aren't you gonna tell me your names? Not your Nicknames even?  
This is our first historical meeting after all. Let's just at least make it meaningful."

"Shut up! Just what are you babbling about?!"

"Yeah! Stop being annoying and just stay still you little monkey!"  
Two thugs kept shooting at Spider-Man. But at this moment, it was nothing more than a dodge ball game to him.

"Don't want to go first? OK, Then. Allow me."  
"Hi. I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! If you have subscribed to the Daily Bugle, you would know me by New York's most popular Superhero/Menace.  
Please don't believe anything but 10% of what you read from that paper. Nice to meet you all and Sorry to beat you down."

.

* * *

"You!" The warthog was back on his feet again drained wet.  
"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna skin you alive and feed you to….YAAHH!"  
"Oops sorry, Pumba! Didn't notice you were standing there. My bad"  
This time, before the warthog could finish a sentence, he was shot by countless hair needles fired by his own henchmen.

"Eww... Hair needles?! Seriously? Hope your buddy had a proper shower this morning.  
Cause a Pig mixed with sweaty man hair? Ughh, not a good mix even for the fleas."

"Not... Not my fault Boss"  
Hairy thug reacted in fear, imaging the beating his boss might give to him.

"Got your nose!"  
Not even a second later, Spider-Man shot a web line to hairy thug's face and yanked him into the air.  
After a Web Swing Kick to the gut, he finished him off by throwing a right hook and a strong dropkick to the chest.  
Slamming him to the ground, and leaving him unconscious.

His attacks were so fast that the warthog never even got the chance to express his irritation to his fallen minion.

"Holy! What is with this guy and his Quirk?! Is he a Mountain Monkey or some kind?!  
Uhh.. Boss. We're out of guys here, and I need a drink to recharge."

"Then Shut up and Get out of my way! I'll squash this insect myself!"

* * *

The warthog charged again, expecting to run over this annoying foe from the side while he was landing.  
However, just before the impact Spider-Man shot two web-lines and pulled himself backward for a perfect evade.  
The unexpected mid-air evasion caused the charging villain to a collision, ramming his head hard to a concrete wall.

"Yowie! That was close! You almost had me there. Such a shame. Hey, is the building ok?  
This is my first fight in Japan and I kinda want to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. You know, for my first impression sake"  
With that collision and an insult from Spidey, it made him more furious than ever. The villain's eyes turned white as he was now in Berserk Mode.  
With a roar full of rage, he went after Spider-Man again with swinging his arms and throwing his fists regardless of misses.

"Just What The Hell Are YOU!"  
"Hmm, I'm beginning to think that you don't like me that much. Was my first impression that bad?  
I mean all I wanted was to just ask directions you know. Well stopping you guys from mugging that lady in the process of course."

Left, Right, Left, Body, Back Hand, Left Straight.  
The warthog villain swung his arms and fists in a combination with full intention to kill. Only to miss every time.  
Finally, when he was about to attack with a Double Hammer Fist,  
with a sound of a 'thwip' his both hands were bonded tight together by this weird white substance.

He struggled with his every might, but even with his effort, he couldn't break free.  
"What the… urggh what is this…?! It won't break!"  
"Don't say I didn't ask you nicely"

Spider-Man threw an uppercut, striking right into the jaw of the villain.  
With one shot the large humanoid warthog was launched into the air, knocked out cold.  
After shooting additional web shots, forming a cocoon, Spider-Man shot a web line.  
Yanking down the warthog and slamming him to his last minion who was stunned and frozen by this unbelievable scene he had just witnessed.

.

"And Scene"

.

* * *

"OK.. not bad for my first day in Japan.. Uh… hey there miss. Are you all right?"  
Spider-Man turned to check on the victim while restraining the thugs with additional webs for safe measure.

The girl slowly came out from her hiding. Up close Spider-Man could see her much more clearly.  
She had wavy blonde hair with glasses. Her face was somewhat round-shaped and looked like a young teenager.

She was still holding on tight to her 'sophisticated equipment'.  
Also, her defense weapon, the red staff, started to glow and changed its form to a wrist band.

'That's cool and looks convenient'

"Uh… Sorry for the mess. Tried to keep it quiet but I got carried away and… Not a good start for a first impression I guess."  
Spider-Man said while scratching his head.

"I don't know if you can understand me or not… but maybe you could…."

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh My God! Thank You so much! Who are you?! Are You a Pro-Hero?! Are you from U.A?! I don't know what would've happened if you didn't...  
I've never had an encounter with villains before. I thought I was prepared for it but I wasn't and  
I was so excited at collecting data readings about the clouds and got careless and they just came after me and..."

"Whoa Whoa. Calm down. You're safe now OK?"

"OK..ok... Thank you so much for getting me out of trouble. I felt something was wrong, but I never imagined I would get attacked by villains."

"Well if you walk alone in the dark alley carrying Expensive-Looking equipment out in the open, that tends to happen.  
And... Huh? I just understood you perfectly! Do you speak English?"

"Yes. I heard you kept talking loudly in English so I thought you might be more comfortable with it"

"Wow. I guess I did make a lot of noise. Anyway you're safe now and that's all that matters"  
Spider-Man tried to comfort her while he was feeling more relieved and somewhat embarrassed.  
"Also do you mind calling the cops miss...?"

"**Melissa. **My Name is** Melissa Shield. **Just call me Melissa. I'm a student from I-Island Academy."  
"Oh and don't worry. My wrist band automatically sends out a distress signal to the nearest police station whenever it's taken away by force."  
She simply replied by pointing her wrist band with a smile on her face.

"Wow, That gizmo can do anything. So what were you doing out here in this dark alley of all places?  
I know morning workouts are good for a healthy life but aren't this place not qualified for a workout?" Spider-Man asked with a concerning tone.

"Well... I got lost after I tried to collect the data of energy readings from 'Second Coming' that happened last night"

"Second... You mean the clouds?"

"Yes! (While holding up the device) This is called 'E-Collector'. My dad's invention.  
This device can collect and analyze various types of energy signatures from our ecosystem."

"Normally, these types of devices can only be used by top scientists from I-Island,  
but the Energy Clouds was sighted only in Japan and since my dad was busy so with his seminar... I... kinda sneaked out of my room to gather and analyze it myself."

"And that's how you got into trouble with the Pumba gang.."

"Yes... My dad wanted to wait for a team from I-Island to arrive but, I just couldn't stand still and miss the opportunity.  
I might get scold and grounded for leaving my room without leaving any notice but, since I gathered some valuable data  
and also got rescued by a Hero, I guess I can say it was worth it"

Melissa explained her story with a joyful voice.  
Her Innocent smile made Spider-Man feel warm inside again.  
_'I guess that little squabble was worth it'_

**(Siren Sounds)**

"Well guess I better be going now. Good to see you are feeling fine Melissa"

"Wait you're leaving already? Aren't you going to explain this to the police?"

"Well I've done my part of the job, and Men in Blue can take it over from here so.."

.

**"Sorry to interrupt son, but you're NOT going anywhere until you answer some questions"**

.

A sudden male's voice alerted both Spider-Man and Melissa.  
It was the police. 7 men and 1 hero? just arrived the scene ready to take down the cause of the distress signal

"Uh, who are you? Sir?"

Spider-Man asked the man who seems to be in charge.  
He was wearing an overcoat and matching the fancy hat. Others were wearing their regular uniforms.

However, this one guy was actually covered in flames. He literally had flames for a mustache.

"I am Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. Whoever you are, you're under arrest for public assault and kidnapping"

"Say What now?!"  
"Say What now?!"

* * *

That is it for my second chapter. Thank you for those whose reading. This is my first Fanfiction and I'm not a good writer..  
I have ideas but I have trouble translating them to words. For those who are wondering. I wanted to get the elements and characters from MHA movie as well.  
Not the Whole story of course. This is just me having fun. All Rights Belongs to Marvel & MHA


	4. The Detective, The Hero, and The Spider

Chapter 3: The Detective, The Hero, and The Spider

_(Peter Parker's P.O.V)_

_Hey there God and fans It's me. It's Spidey again  
__(Sigh) OK, Let's review this one more time._

_My name is Peter Parker.  
I was Dematerialized then Rematerialized and then somehow Time Traveled 150 years into the future and arrived in Japan by this strange event called 'The Incident'. I think.  
And for the past 6 hours, I've been all alone with no idea of what's happened to me.  
As if once being dusted and sent to the soul realm by Thanos wasn't enough. That dude really has things for dust._

_I think you know the rest. I saved the damsel in distress, took down the Pumba Gang, minimized the collateral damage,  
and got accused of public assault and kidnapping which I DIDN'T commit!_

_Well maybe except for the assault part, cause I did.. kinda… assaulted the Pumba Gang. For the lady's protection of course._

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

"Hey everyone. Beautiful day right? I know how this looks like but I assure you, this is not what it looks like."  
"Yes! He's a hero. Not a kidnapper! You got it all wrong."

Spider-Man and Melissa tried to explain their situation to the police to avoid any other misunderstanding.  
As they tried to explain, the Police Officers rushed in to secure the fallen thugs and the perimeter.

"Sorry young lady but, that is up to us to decide.  
(While staring at Spider-Man) And of course, if you want to prove your innocence I suggest you stay still and give us a straight answer"

The man who announced himself as detective Naomasa Tsukauchi responded while approached slowly.  
Another figure approached beside him was rather big and intimidating. He had short crimson hair which was spiked up around his head and sharp light blue eyes. His beard and mustache were literally made of fire. He was wearing a tight dark blue suit. And throughout his chest, arm, the torso was burning with fire. Even his boots were on fire as well. It was a mystery to Spider-Man how he walks around without burning everything he stepped on.

The Flaming Man seem to be uninterested or bored by the scene around him, but Naomasa was rather amused by the curious sight.  
There were two thugs stuck and hanging at the side of buildings, wrapped up in a white substance that resembled silk or a web.  
They were still struggling to get out of it but their efforts were in vain. Even the officers had no idea how to cut them down.

On the ground, there were three figures.  
A Hairy thug with silks covering his nose and both eyes in bruises, A Warthog wrapped up in a cocoon and hoodie thug who seems to be buried underneath him.  
They were all knocked out cold and didn't look like they would be waking up anytime soon.

Whoever this kid in Red & Blue tight suit was, it was very clear that this scene was his work.  
And there was no way Naomasa would just let him walk away. Innocent or not, He had an explaining to do for Public Assault, Using Quirk in Public and Kidnapping as well.

* * *

_(Peter's P.O.V)_

_Seriously, what is with the police and their prejudice wherever I go? Can't they all just relax a little bit, take a deep breath and hear the Spider out?  
And what is with that big guy with a flaming mustache? Is he like an 'Old Man Human-Torch' or something?_

_Anyway, Melissa tried her best to explain what really happened to the police. The detective with the fancy hat was rather a reasonable man, so to speak.  
But he kept asking the same questions over and over saying that 'it was to be sure'.  
Also, he wanted me to hand over my 'Hero License' to see if I was allowed to use my Quirk in public. And Of course, I don't have one.  
I don't even know what this 'Hero License' is. Is it like an 'Avengers Card' people use in Japan? And this Quirk thingie. I guess it means 'Superpower' in a Japanese way._

_And when he learned that I didn't have one or even registered as this 'Pro-Hero' thing, he started to treat me like an underage kid and wanted to take me away for scolding.  
Seriously is this License thing that important? Is saving a cute girl from trouble not enough for a Heroism?  
Sigh. I had no choice but to wait for an opening._

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

"So you're not a Pro-Hero, but you engaged these gangs anyway. And you're saying it was to save her?"

"For the third time yes! I was just swinging by when the Pumba and his jungle friends here tried to mug her. I couldn't just swing away and do nothing so I Intervened.  
And Yeah I may~ have verbally and physically assaulted them but it was to protect her and myself, you know? It was a totally self-defense/protection assault… kind of thing"

"But you still used your quirk in a fight. Without a license and proper training! You could've been hurt or made the situation even worse.  
Young high school student like you should know better than it's dangerous to use your quirk in public and illegal"

_'High School Student? Does my muffed voice sound that young? _  
_I may have a charming personality and enjoy living the young life but I'm pretty sure I sound like an adult.'_

"Uh are you sure you're a detective? I may look small but I'm 5ft 10(178cm) and old enough to enjoy beer"

"Really? Sorry but you look no more than a 5ft 6(170cm) to me. Also judging by your body figure and the way you talk, I bet you haven't even passed puberty yet.  
I don't even have to use my Quirks or Detective skills to figure that out"

"Hey, that's prejudice. Just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean I'm a kid. Also, I'm only talking this way so I can light up the mood.  
My Fans expect a certain amount of quips every now and then. So as a Superhero, I have a great responsibility to meet their demands"

"You really are an annoying little brat aren't you? I came here only because the police said it was an urgent case. But All I see is nothing but an Annoying Little Teenager!"  
6ft '5 tall man with Flaming Beard cut in as if he was more than annoyed. He stood still with his arms crossed while staring at this little man in a mask.

"Sorry but uh… who are you?" Spider-Man asked while feeling a little uncomfortable from this much bigger figure.

"What do you mean who? This is **Endeavor** Japan's Rank No.2 Hero. He has the Most case-solving record in Japan."

"I can't believe you don't even recognize this Endeavor and call yourself a hero. And a 'Webbing Quirk'? With that kind of 'Small Fry' Quirk forget the U.A,  
I highly doubt you can go anywhere near the 'Hero Departments' of 'School for Ordinaries'."  
Endeavor closed into Spider-Man. He expected him to be intimidated but was slightly surprised to see this kid stood still unfazed.

.

.

"Uh, Sorry officer."

"It's Detective."

"Can you translate what he just said? I'm grateful to both of you for using English, but his pronunciation is really bad… I can Barely understand a sentence. No offense."

The Endeavor was little bit wounded by that comment and was now irritated. The Flames covering his body burned with higher intensity.  
"You… Annoying little brat..!" Endeavor leaned forward and came closer to Spider-Man's face with irritated looks.  
"If you wish to call yourself a hero that much then you're in Luck! Come to my gym and I'll personally teach you some manners, respect, and the way of a True Hero!"

"(cough, cough) That… That's what he says" Naomasa said as his face slowly changed to bright red.

"Thanks for the offer but, I'm good. I do my 'Heroic Workouts' on a daily basis and I'm already good with table manners" Spider-Man replied with jest lighting up the mood.  
But everyone knew that this annoying 'self-claimed Superhero' was intentionally messing with them.  
Everyone, even Melissa, could notice that Endeavor was now getting mad as his face color turned red matching the flames and steams was emitting from his head.

"So if that is all, then are we done here? Because I really need to catch a plane"

"No, you're not. You still need to explain for the kidnapping. Can you prove you were not with them from the first place!?"  
As Professional Detective he was, Naomasa showed no sign of bending on his excuse. Especially in an urgent case like this.

"I'm telling you I'm NOT! What are you, J. Jonah Jameson's No.1 Fan?!" Spider-Man was now feeling frustrated.  
"I don't even know her. I just saw her about 30 minutes ago when she was about to get mugged! Why would I take'em down instead of helping them, if I was one of them?!"

"He's telling the truth"  
After a long moment of silent, due to intensity coming from Endeavor, Melissa joined the conversation again to explain the situation.

"He didn't kidnap me or was with them at all. I came here alone to do some research when these villains came out of nowhere and tried to mug me or even worse.  
Before they could do anything he jumped in and warned them to walk away"

"Actually, I **'Asked them'** to walk away. I never had the intention to hurt them…" _"(whispering sound) Although I did kinda webbed one of them first..."_

"And, who called for Kidnapping? I only sent out a distress call, but never specific like Kidnapping" Melissa asked while wondering who called for kidnapping

**"MELISSA!" **Suddenly a Male's voice was heard from the streets."Oh no…"

.

.

A tall man of an average build, with notable wrinkles on his forehead, rushed in while screaming her name.  
He had sky-blue short, unruly honey brown hair with wide-rimmed square glasses. He wore a plain dark blue shirt with a lab coat on top,  
indicating he was either a professor or a doctor.

"Melissa! Oh God. Where have you been?! Are you ok?!"

"Dad! I'm… I'm fine. It's ok. Everything is fine" Melissa answered as she wanted to calm her 'Dad'

_'Dad? Hmm, curvy hair does seem resembled' spider-man thought to himself._

"Melissa, are you hurt? What happened to kidnappers?"  
"No dad, seriously I'm fine. And I wasn't kidnapped. I kind of sneaked out myself"

"Oh Thank God… (While pulling Melissa's ear) Then What the hell were you Thinking?!" "Ow… Dad…"  
"I told you! We have to wait for our team! This isn't something we can do by ourselves!" The tall man scolded Melissa as he couldn't believe what she's done.

"I know… but I just… I didn't want to miss the opportunity… You know how it happened all of a sudden and faded so fast.  
I just couldn't risk the chance for energy to disappear while waiting" Melissa said. Her voice and body language indicated that she clearly felt guilty.

"(sigh) Melissa… Oh! Sorry I didn't notice you! You're Endeavor, right? The Flame Hero! I am **David Shield**. Melissa's father. Thank you very much for saving her."  
David thanked Endeavor as he bowed his head for gratitude.

.

"(Hmph) So you're David Shield huh? A Noble Prize-winning Genius Professor and All Might's Partner. I guess that explains why the police were in such panic and urgent about all this. If you want to give thanks, well you got the wrong guy. It was actually this skinny little brat who saved your daughter" Much to Naomasa's surprise, Endeavor pointed at awkwardly standing Spider-Man and gave him the credits. It seemed Endeavor didn't like taking credit for something he wasn't part of.

"Oh, then it was you who saved my daughter? Thank you so much!  
I can't even imagine what I would've done if something happened to her or worse. If there's any way for me to repay you..."  
David thanked Spider-Man while gently shaking his had for gratitude.

"It was nothing sir. I did what I had to do. You know, it was all just a part of a Heroic Days Work." Spider-Man said while a little bit blushing behind his mask.  
"Oh and could you can please tell these gentlemen that it was all just a misunderstanding and this hero is free of charges of assault & kidnapping?  
I am kind of in a hurry and I should be going on my way now. (Grrr: A grumbling from his stomach) And I need a Feed my Hunger."

"Again, you're coming with us!" Naomasa raised his voice as if an adult ready to scold a child.  
"Sorry to raise my voice, Professor. But he still needs to answer and report to his parents for using his quirk in public. And He's not even a Pro-Hero."

"He's not a Pro-Hero?" David was surprised at the fact that the young man who saved his daughter from villains wasn't even a Pro-Hero.  
"Does it really matter? He saved me dad. Pro-Hero or not I am grateful for him! I am in his debt. We should praise him not to arrest him!"  
Melissa again tried to reason with the police and Endeavor for Spider-Man. Her eyes showed it was getting watery.

"Sorry young lady. But the law is law. It's for his own good as well. An untrained brat like him should learn discipline first before he can even call himself a hero. And I Endeavor, is most delighted to take the role and personally teach him the way of a hero, before sending him back to school" Endeavor said with a somewhat evil smirk on his face "Think of this as a great opportunity brat. With this Endeavors help, you might even get a chance to pass and Enter U.A"

"Wow, you really enjoy talking yourself in Third-Person huh? I don't know what this U.A, is but I'm more than old enough for a high-school"  
"Hey, How about you teach me Japanese and I teach you English Instead? I can give you a point or two to fix that pronunciation of yours.  
I mean honestly, how do you expect to be NO.1 Hero with that kind of accent?"

.

With the sound of a Jet Engine, Endeavor's 'Body Flames' now turned to light blue flames. Yup, He was now furious!  
If it wasn't for the Police, Naomasa or David & Melissa staring at him, he wouldn't hesitate to burn this kid alive and file in the report saying  
'I had to burn this murderous Villain for the Good of Society'.

"You don't even know what U.A is?! Just Who are you? How can you not know something like 'Pro-Hero', Endeavor, and even U.A?! That's it I have to take you in".  
While intimidated by Endeavor's fury, Naomasa was now determined to take Spider-Man in as he became more and more suspicious about him.

"(Sigh) OK OK... I'm sorry that I don't know anything. I was living in the woods with my family so I don't know anything about society"

"That won't save you now Son. Unless I know just who you are and where you came from, you're not going anywhere!"

"Alright, I'll go with you. Only after we take care of some problems because... **LOOK! THAT WARTHOG VILLAIN IS ON THE LOOSE!**"

"What?!"

Spider-Man pointed at the leader of the gangs near the police car.  
Everyone, including Endeavor, looked at the Warthog thug and readied to either Subdue or Engage him.  
But to Everyone's surprise, all he was doing was struggling on his feet trying to break away from his cocoon webbing.

"(Hmph) To see that as being loose, You really are nothing but an incompetent child aren't you, br...at?"

.

**No one there.**

.

The only thing left from his spot was a web-line which was connected to the edge of the building's roof, gently falling down.

"Whe... Where Did He GO?! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Everyone was now alerted from the sudden vanishing act from Spider-Man.  
They looked away just for a moment, and he was gone. It was something they never expected to happen. From the sight of Endeavor no less.

"Where did he go?! Everyone search the perimeter. He couldn't have gone far!"  
"Uh... Sir? This blade guy... his hoodie is missing."

"You got to be kidding me!"

* * *

_(Peter's P.O.V)_

_Yeah. That is how I got away from the Police and a Hero while leaving the not so good first impression. Again...  
I feel sorry for that blade guy though. It was never in my intention to steal... but I didn't have any civilian clothes to wear and blend in.  
But since that guy was a criminal, I guess we can call this as justice served right?  
Besides, he's going to jail and wear nothing but a new set of jumpsuits, so no harm no foul... I hope._

_That leads me here. The Future McDonald. Although it doesn't look like a futuristic McDonald for 150 years in the future, I couldn't help it.  
I was starving and just for a moment, I had to recharge some kind of __nutrition__ before heading to the airport. Although I still don't know where it is.  
Luckily, there was some amount of cash in the inside-pocket of this hoodie. 'I'll take it as a reward from God for my heroic deeds'_

_ And now here I am. In the Men's Room. Staring at my own handsome face reflected in the mirror.  
Do you know what is most frustrating out of all today? Do you remember that Detective and Flame Hero calling me a High-Schooler?  
Well, you know what? **They were TOTALLY RIGHT!**_

_It was just like how they described me!  
Not only my body **S**__**hrunk to Size**, but **My Voice! And my face looked as Young as when I was 16!**  
**My Whole Body Was Back To Stage Of Puberty Again! **_

_I mean. I know you enjoy watching my bumpy life, but Come On GOD! Like,** WHAT THE HELL?!**_


	5. Not So Happy Reunion

Chapter 4: Not So Happy Reunion

Peter Parker, standing in front of a restroom mirror and staring at his reflection, was in a state of great shock that hardly any words came out.  
He thought that being dismantled into bits of molecules inside out, synthesized back to one,  
and flushed down through singularity across time and space was the weirdest thing that could happen to him.  
However, this was a whole new bizarre level of a weird experience, even to his 8 years of adventure standards.

Not only his face looked like when he was around 15~16 years old, but his body figure also seems to have had a few changes as well.  
It was a great mystery why he didn't notice the change the moment he woke up.

_'What was in that burger? Experimental APTX4869 or something?! Not that I'm complaining about my handsome teenage face but why is this keep happening to me?  
As if facing the End of Earth wasn't enough... Oh god please let this be another prank by Loki or I might totally flip out!'_

Peter was growing more and more anxious about his current situation. What else could have changed?  
Was this change permanent? Is there any hope left for him to return home?  
Even if he was able to get back how was he supposed to explain the change? Was he the only one?

He needed an answer or at least a clue to what has happened to him but he couldn't get any of that from here.  
Especially not from a toilet. The only way and only place he could think of was the Baxter Building.

_'No disrespect to Mr. Stark, but if there was one place that could withstand the Test of Time or even a World Ending Event, it's the Baxter Building.  
It's cool working at Stark Tower and all but for a building full of Iron Man Army, that place seems to blow up more often than a Helicarrer._  
_But never the Baxter Building. Knowing Reed Richards, pretty sure he's already installed an EndGame Protocol or Something. That place must have some answers.'_

After some deep thinking and calming himself down, Peter came out of the McDonald's with his mask back on.

The HUD embedded in his mask and Spider-Lenses indicated that the 'Parker-System' he developed was online and working perfectly. Well almost.  
His 'Parker-System' couldn't get any access to the global network as it did before the arrival. This meant that while the basic function had no problem,  
without access to the network he couldn't get any access to GPS, Radio, and Comms. Even his SmartPhone couldn't get any access to the network.  
Besides that, all of his other equipment, web-shooters, and systems were working perfectly.

_'Ughh! Never thought life with no internet would be this frustrating! Shouldn't they at least have a free global WI-FI network in the future?  
How is one supposed to get any kind of information or navigate from a foreign country like this? Should've asked that Melissa girl for directions when I had the chance.  
Ok... Better find a way to get some sort of internet access soon. And a map... I really don't want to end up hacking surveillance towers again.  
Well, at least my other gadgets are remarkably fine. (Sigh)Now to find a way to the airport.'_

**_..Spider-Sense...!_**

As Spider-Man extended his arm and was just about to shoot a web-line, a sudden rush of Spider-Sense startled him.  
It wasn't a life-threatening degree of alarm but it was more than enough to put Spider-Man heavily on guard.

A voice with the emotion of anger came from behind Spider-Man's diagonal direction. Strangely though, it was a somewhat familiar voice.  
Not because it was someone he knew but because it was someone whom he met not more than an hour ago.  
When Spider-Man turned his head to face the incoming source, he was rather met with an incoming huge black palm!

Instinctively, without even a second of thought, Spider-Man took an evasive maneuver and back-flip jumped with incredible speed.  
A sudden movement from Spider-Man made everyone and including the incoming threat would think they just saw an afterimage made of red/blue blur.  
Seconds after taking his distance from an incoming attack, Spider-Man took a quick glimpse and immediately recognized the figure who almost pummeled him to the ground.

How could he not? He just met the guy and he tried to roast him right on the spot about an hour ago.  
And his flaming beard and mustache was a dead give away as well.

.

* * *

.

"Found you brat. That was a cheap move back there."

Man in a tight dark blue suit, white gauntlet, covered in fire, with a Hulk-like temper. Yup, it was definitely him.

"Oh... hey there mister... **Andover**? It's So~ nice to see you again.  
I know you're excited about the reunion and all but don't you think you came in little too hot with that High Five?"

"It's **Endeavor**! And that was just a proper greeting for embarrassing me in front of the police.  
If you're still thinking about running away again, I recommend you to give it up.  
you may be a kid but vigilante as well. So don't expect me to go easy on you."

Mere seconds after catching up to this little kid in a unitard, Endeavor was already raging with irritation and annoyance.  
But what was more infuriating about this kid and Endeavor himself was that this vigilante slipped away from Endeavor's sight rather easily.  
Sure he caused a distraction with his words and using that pig, but even so, slipping away from Endeavor's sight without being noticed...  
That was something unforgivable.

"Uh... Is this about the hoodie? It's gotta be the hoodie right? Why else would the No.2 hero be following me? Here I'll take this off right here ok?  
But, in my defense... I was freezing. Do you know how hard it is for a hero to swing around wearing a skin-tight suit in the middle of this season?!  
It was a matter of life and death. But I do feel sorry for my rash behavior, So... Would it help if I say I'm really really sorry?"

Spider-Man responded with a simple jest and somewhat sincere attitude.  
Hoping it would cause this Flaming-Beard hero to be either distracted or lose some of his high tension.  
But it was also to hide just how surprised he was with Endeavor's sudden arrival. He needed a quick time-out to think about this unexpected reunion.

This Flaming-Beard hero just came out of nowhere, barging in and almost giving him the face-palm.  
If it wasn't for Spider-Sense and his reflex, there was no doubt that his head would've been half-buried into the ground and eating dirt.

Even though he made a quick evade, for a man for his size, this Flame Hero charged in with rather surprisingly fast speed.  
But he also managed to nearly sneak up to him rather silently. Minus for his angry grunt though.  
This meant that this Endeavor guy was no joke. He is trained well and knows how to move. Like a professional.

.

"Hero? Don't make me laugh. A kid like you needs to learn some discipline just to evade a drop-out.  
And don't even try to think your silly tongue will work now that I, 'Endeavor', have you in my sights.  
Before I may have judged you prematurely by your silly looks and silly quirk, but now that you have my attention,  
I shall think of you as an annoying hooligan and teach you some manners. Physically!"

"Wow. You really need to work on your pronunciation. Even my smartphone's Translate App would have a hard time interpreting your quotes.  
And who are you calling a hooligan?! I'm a 'Law Abiding Citizen'. Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.  
Sure I may have run into trouble against gangsters, beat them down, took one of their hoodies, and ran away from the police but that doesn't make me...  
Hmm, Bad example. just forget what I just said... please... ?!"

As the awkward reunion went on, and just as Endeavor was getting furious due to the annoyance,  
Spider-Man's Sixth sense picked up another alert, more like Sirens closing in from the distance.

_'Great... 150 years in the future, on the other side of the planet, just a few hours of swinging and I'm already being chased by the police'_

Moments later, few police cars and a huge van hit their breaks, blocking the road.  
Group of policemen, Detective Tsukauchi, and David Shield came out of each or their vehicles, shouting at Spider-Man to stand down and not to run.

"A Hero such as myself has nothing against vigilantes or even senseless brat like you.  
As a matter of fact, I couldn't care less about vigilantes and their 'Hero wannabe activities' as long they're not in my way. It's nothing more than a waste of time.

However, although it's annoying, Detective Tsukauchi asked me to bring you in for questioning.  
And for some reason, that All-Might's partner, Professor Shield was so eager to see you unharmed.  
So before I lose my temper, I advise you to stop wasting my time and come quietly."

Endeavor spoke out in a rather calm manner. That was mostly due to the presents of Detective Tsukauchi and David Shield.  
However, in contrast to Endeavor's 'Gentleman-like' tone, his stance, look in his eyes, and the size of flames covering his body was proving otherwise.  
Spider-Man could easily tell that he was set and ready to beat or rather Burn the discipline out of him any moment when given the chance.

.

* * *

_._

_'**This brat... is Fast'**_

That was the first impression and initiating thought that popped up into Endeavor's mind when he failed the takedown attempt.  
Was there a mistake in his approach? Lack of speed? Miscalculated the vigilante's blind spot? No, that was ridiculous.  
There is no such thing as 'Mistake' in Endeavor's book. He can't even remember the last time he actually thought about the word 'mistake'.

Then just how in the hell did this kid in red/blue spandex dodged his grasp?! Endeavor knew he didn't just charge in like an angry bull.  
Because just in case Spider-Man would slingshot away using his webs as he did about an hour ago, this time Endeavor made sure to approach from his blind spot.  
A swift and direct charge. The perfect strategy to takedown a rookie while also teaching him a lesson. And Yet...

_'He was right dead center in front of my range. The Timing, use of blind spot, sudden acceleration, the execution... everything was perfect._  
_However, he somehow noticed my approach. And not only that he reacted instantly and saw me directly.  
Then his body turned in to a blur and not more than a second later he's standing at least 10 meters away from me._  
_I don't know about other Top 10 ranked Pro-Heroes but heroes below that and let alone a rookie shouldn't even able to notice me.'_

_'His speed... although it was an instant I assume it's on the level par with **Ingenium. **Trained professional? No. Besides his reflexes, his speed is abnormal._  
_His impulse could be an innate talent, but his movement is something that is not capable without a quirk. Even Ingenium needs a build-up to reach his full acceleration._  
_Then it must be his quirk. So the Web was just a part of his quirk. I assume he's not an Emitting Type but a Mutant Type Quirk...  
That explains how he was able to move like that. __Judging by his silly costume he's a Spider Type Quirk? Those oversized lenses are to protect his sight?'_

While Endeavor stood his ground, talking down Spider-Man, in his mind he was quickly processing the situation and the spandex vigilante in front of him.  
The moment Endeavor failed the first contact he realized that this vigilante was not a little pushover. And the briefing notes from Melissa supported his theory.  
He knows how to move, he knows how to fight and more importantly this Spandex Kid sure knows how to piss people off.

'Bring him in without hurting him? Hmph! like that would satisfy me.'

.

* * *

.

"Please Detective, don't frighten him. He's not a villain. We're here to talk, not accuse him of a crime.  
Please try to calm him down. He saved my daughter after all. I don't want to show him my gratitude by arresting him."

"Professor please stay inside. I'm more worried and nervous about you being exposed out in the open like this. Stay in the car and let us handle this.  
And your request depends on how he responds. I do hope he cooperates, if not, well we might need to reserve for a hospital bed."

**Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi**. The veteran Police who've faced so many villains and challenges thought that besides All Might  
there was hardly anything that could surprise him. Even Endeavor was not as amazing as All Might when both were compared.

However, the scene where Spider-Man and Endeavor confronting each other was more than enough to make him go awe.

_'This is concerning... He's The Endeavor. Ranked NO.2 Hero._  
_Besides All Might he is considered as the strongest Hero. Even the villains know better not to mess with Endeavor and his hell flames._

_Just how is this kid not only still standing but also in a confronting position with Endeavor without a scratch or scorch marks whatsoever?_  
_Does this mean that this kid somehow managed to get away from Endeavor's arrest attempt? Is that even possible for a rookie?'_

Mixed thoughts were swarming in Naomasa's head as he slowly approached the scene. His eyes under the shadow of his hat showed that he was very serious.  
As he stared at Spider-Man, Naomasa was concerned that he might end up rearranging his afternoon schedules.  
After sending quick text messages, Naomasa stood a few feet behind Endeavor and began his work.

.

"Stay where you are, kid. I know you claim to be new here but you do realize society has rules right?  
I don't know who you are or where you are from, but we can't just let you run around causing trouble using your quirk out in public.

Heroes might have no reason to arrest vigilantes like you but as a Police, we have the right to bring you in if necessary.  
While your actions can be forgiven since you saved a civilian from crime, running away from the Police in the middle of questioning is also considered as a crime.

And the professor back in the car thinks of you as a valuable suspect so I'll give you this one last chance to turn yourself in peacefully.  
We only need you to answer a few questions." Naomasa spoke as he controlled his voice tone to appeal 'nice'.

"Is this some kind of Good Cop, Bad Cop thing? What's with the 'Punch first and ask questions later' act?  
You should be ashamed of yourselves for treating a friendly tourist like this. And what questions are you referring to?  
Like 'What is my name and why do I look so handsome under this mask?' Sorry but I kinda have a strict policy of 'not to speak my name to strangers'.  
Especially, not to an officer who works with angry Hero who tried to fry me over a simple hamburger."

Spider-Man answered back with jokes while staying alert to Endeavor's movements.  
This wasn't the first time he had troubles with police and heroes from other dimensions.

When the Convergence happened the newly merged world's police officers came after him. Accusing him of the cause of the incident.  
Even the Heroes of that world came after him. He had a very hard time convincing them that he was innocent.

For some reason, Spider-Man was fairly popular with the police and their misunderstandings.  
He had to thank J Jonah Jameson for that.

.

"(Sigh)Don't make this any harder than it should be for you kid. You stealing that hood from a villain can also be considered as theft.  
Just cooperate while I'm being nice and answer our questions. Then I promise we'll let you go. If we identify you clean that is"

Naomasa answered back. His tone indicated that he was already feeling tired talking to Kid Vigilante in front of him.  
If he was a villain everything would be much easier. Just Punch and Arrest were all there's to it.

However, talkative suspect like him was one of the most troublesome individuals he had to deal with.  
They just don't stay still and listen quietly. They always had to make things tiresome for everybody.

What was worse was that they just don't ever shut up. Like a rollercoaster without a break, they just go and keep talking and talking and talking.  
And The police had no right just to beat some discipline into them for being annoying. they had to settle them down with talks and talks and talks and talks.

.

"Tell us who you are and what you know about the 'Blue Clouds' from last night  
Many people, including myself, think it was just a prank from some kids or someone showing off their quirks just to gather their Fans.  
But scientists think otherwise. They think this is some sort of new event.

According to Professor Shield, the data his daughter Melissa Shield had collected had shown that strange energy signatures were being emitted from the clouds.  
And somehow, the webs you left behind were soaked with the same type of energy.  
Which means that either you were very close to the event or very much responsible for causing it.  
So unless you cooperate and tell us who you are, why you're here, and what you know about those clouds, you're not going anywhere." - Naomasa

_'Energy Particles... right... sucked into a rift of Space-Time Continuum and you get yourself covered in either a Quantum or Tachyon particles._  
_**Note to self: Always remember to take shower first right after traveling through time and space**.'_

_'Great how am I supposed to convince them that I somehow time traveled and have nothing to do with such events?_  
_And it wasn't even intentional. I'm just another unlucky victim here. I had the vision of my world crumbling down and I still don't know if that was real._  
_I'm just trying to find some answers and find a way back...'_

After short thinking. Spider-Man raised both of his arms as a gesture of surrender.  
This made both Endeavor and Naomasa alert and wonder what Spider-Man's intention was.  
While Naomasa was waiting for some kind of response, Endeavor was on heavily guard, checking Spider-Man's every detailed movement.

.

"Before I turn myself in, can I use a phone call? I'd like to contact Stark Industries for help. I worked as Iron Man's personal lab assistant.  
So if I get contact, I'm pretty sure they'll provide me a good lawyer and give you good explanation for all of this"

"... What's a Stark Industries and who's Iron Man?" - Naomasa

"Uh... Iron Man as in one of the founding members of The Avengers? You know, The Earth's Mightiest Heroes?  
I know Japan is on the other side of the planet from the U.S and all, but you must've heard his stories and he's legacy. Right?  
And How can you not know Stark Industries?! It's one of the biggest companies in the world! He even carved his own name on the building!" - Spider-Man

"Kid, I've been working as police for more than a decade and I know a thing or two about heroes. I even have limited access to Global Hero-Network.  
But I've never remotely even heard about this Iron Man and or this Stark Industries you speak of" - Naomasa

"What?! Wait, wait wait. That can't be right. You've never heard of Iron Man? Not even Stark Industries?!  
What about the 'Fantastic Four' and the 'Baxter Building'.  
You know, Monumental building in Manhattan that protects the planet earth from the planet-eating purple giant?" - Spider-Man

"Again. There is no such Monumental Building so-called 'Baxter Building' in Manhattan.  
And There's no such thing as so-called 'Planet eating giant'" - Naomasa

"Wha... What about the Avengers Tower? S.H.I.E.L.D? Hydra? Dr. Doom?! Not even J Jonah Jameson?!" - Spider-Man

"That's enough of your nonsense. If you're done making up names, I suggest you turn yourself in and cooperate." - Naomasa

.

* * *

.

After the short conversation for the first 5 seconds, Spider-Man's mind was totally blank.  
Then all kinds of swarming thoughts, adrenalin rush, and fast pace of Heartbeat followed.

He felt as if his time was being compressed to very limit of his own reaction speed.  
He didn't even need the Spider-Sense to warn him that something was very very wrong.

What he really needed now was Information. More than ever.  
There was no way the legacies of Avengers, Fantastic Four, Iron Man would have been forgotten in the future. Even after the 150 years in the future.  
If the Detective was saying the truth about never hearing about them... then it meant his situation could develop to a whole new kind of bizarre state.  
No Baxter Building and no Dr. Doom meant there is no Time Machine. And No Time Machine means...

.

**'Spider-Sense'**

.

A sudden sting of Spider-Sense was more than enough to wake him up from his panic.  
However, this wasn't like the usual Tinglings he had that warned him of danger.  
It felt more like when it was reacting with his Spider-Tracers he used back in his younger days. Or perhaps resonating with something else.

After a brief moment of consideration, Spider-Man decided that it was best to trust and follow his 'Spiderly-Instincts'.  
Because, after years of bizarre adventures, he learned that in a time when he was suddenly thrown into a crazy world not knowing what to do in it,  
following his Spider instincts always brought the best results for him. But in order to do that...

.

..

...

Nearly 15 seconds of silents later, Spider-Man slowly lowered his stance down to one knee.  
This sudden slow-motion made Detective Naomasa and Endeavor to high alert.  
Before Naomasa could even come up with a warning, Flaming Hero Endeavor blitzed in like a canon.

Endeavor, who was closely watching Spider-Man's every movement, he was ready to engage at any moment.  
He felt he has had enough of Spider-Man's jokes and annoying attitude. He really wanted an excuse to teach him a lesson.  
And the moment Spider-Man lowered his stance, Endeavor sensed there was an unexpected move coming.

Determined not to give any chances, Endeavor charged at Spider-Man with much higher speed than the moment before.  
However, just as he reached Spider-Man to his grasping range, he, again, saw Spider-Man vanished in a form of red/blue blur into the air.

"Hmph! You think that would work again?!"

This time, as a Pro-Hero he is, Endeavor anticipated Spider-Man's movement and he was prepared.  
Just as red/blue blur was about to disappear, Endeavor followed the trace of the blur with his eyes and was already set to take Spider-Man Down.

However, what he did not expect was a scene presented to his very eyes. A scene, to stun the NO.2 Hero from taking action.  
A scene of which Spider-Man had already reached dozens of meters in the air with a single strong vertical jump.

_'What the...! That brat. He can even jump?! 20... maybe even 30 meters... Is that another part of his quirk as well?_  
_Not just spinning webs but also an Instantaneous Speed and Jump. It seems his quirk really is a Mutant type.  
However, a small fry quirk IS still a small fry quirk!'_

_._

* * *

.

"I'm so sorry about all the fuss. But I really have to be somewhere else. Maybe we talk next time?"

"You little prick! I told you, you're not getting away from me!"

As Spider-Man shot a straight Web-Line to start his swing, he noticed that a flame ignited from just below where he had just jumped.  
The Fierce Flame and voice of rage were more than enough to put Spider-Man on high alert for the run for his life.

"Endeavor! Please. He's not a villain! Don't hurt him!"

Just as Endeavor ignited his flames to pursue, Professor David Shield immediately came out from the car, hoping he could just settle down both Endeavor and Spider-Man.  
However, a second was enough to make him realize that was not going to happen.

"As if that is possible. Don't worry. My agency has one of the best medical care in the city.  
1st Degree Burn is like treating common flu. It'll be more than enough to teach some discipline into that brat!"

"1st Degree...?! Please we need his cooperation. His energy signatures are already gone.  
And If you chase him away, we might not get the information we need to understand the phenomenon."

"Ha! Who do you think I AM?! Don't worry. He's not going anywhere! This won't take long!"

Using the combined strength from his legs and flames, Endeavor launched himself towards Spider-Man.  
Thrust from his flames gave him the boost he needed to catch up to Spider-Man in Mid-Air.

Endeavor noticed that Spider-Man was still airborne with a line of webs in his hand.  
Instantly, he realized that this was his travel method. Just a simple swing using webs.

'Hmph! You have an incredible leg strength and yet, not only you lack the creative mind to utilize your gift but you waste your time on swinging instead?!'

With nowhere for Spider-Man to run, Endeavor was determined to take him down with a fierce tackle from behind.  
He was certain Spider-man made a mistake by jumping in the air. The highest point of jump = 0 velocities. An easy takedown.  
Or so he thought...

Once noticed the incoming attack, by simply pulling the web-line, Spider-Man yanked himself and leaped in mid-air once more dodging the incoming tackle from behind.  
Then, using Endeavor as a platform, he gently bounced off from Endeavor's back. Sending him to the ground and securing himself with another web line.

NO.2 Hero, Endeavor had never expected to be kicked from a nameless vigilante on his first encounter.  
The force from Spider-Man simple bouncing off was an unexpected scale. It caused The Endeavor to lose his balance and fall... nearly.  
Although it was infuriating, he had to admit that if it wasn't for his reverse thrust from his flames, he would've taken a crash course to the ground.

After securing his balance and landing with use of his flames,  
Endeavor immediately change his position to thrust himself back to Spider-Man

_'You... You Damn Brat!'_

Endeavor, with full of annoyance, anger, and humiliation, launched himself to the top of a small building.  
What he saw there was a figure of Spider-Man in the distance swinging away across the buildings.

_'Don't you even think...!'_

Fueled with Frustration and Anger, Endeavor used his quirk to leap from building to building, chasing Spider-Man from behind.

.

* * *

.

About a minute after the chase began, Endeavor was already getting frustrated and furious with Spider-Man and mostly with himself.  
After claiming that bringing down this kid vigilante wouldn't take long, he was still having trouble catching up to him.

This Spider theme vigilante was smart. He really does know how to move.  
His movements were nothing like a clueless rookie or wannabe villains who would just run around clueless and mindlessly.

He knew how to use the surrounding environments to his advantage, he knew how to control his pace,  
he knew how to maneuver by using his quirk, and most of all even his swinging speed was unexpectedly fast.

_'Tch! This brat! Whenever I speed up and close in the gap, he either dives or pulls himself __down__ to the level of the street just before entering my contact range.  
And as just I try to chase him down, he immediately swings and uses his momentum to lunch himself to a further distance.  
__If I speed up and go around to intercept him from the front, he's already in the middle of an evasive maneuver and turns his direction to 90 degrees horizontally.  
I don't know how, but he seems to know where I am coming from. He's somehow even reacting to my approach from his blind spot._

_Those oversized lenses of his... So he's even equipped with some kind of radar sensor as well?  
If so, then it explains how he keeps outmaneuvering and predicting my movement. How did a brat like him get his hands of that kind of tech?!  
I have to assume he has already noticed that my Flame Thruster move works well mostly for straight forward movements._

_Even I have to be careful when I instantly change my directions with a sudden stop and go.  
It takes a disturbing toll __to my body with__ strains and heat compared to a constant straight forward rush.  
__I have to admit that this brat has better mobility than me. He can change sudden direction without losing much of his speed.  
_

_Those web of his... Spider-Web huh? It's not only strong but it's what do the nerds call it? Tensile? Elasticity? It's beyond normal webs.  
__And it seems he has some level of arm strength to pull those moves constantly and has__ no problem with changing his course in midair-movement.  
__So you're confident with your stamina?_

_But he is not without flaws. The moment he extends his arms, that's when he shoots his webs. Such an obvious move.  
And from that point to just before he either yanks or swing, that is the moment when his speed drops down rapidly and relies on a free fall.  
This means, I can take him down the moment he tries to fire his webs with my flames. I can close in the gap instantly and drop this brat down to his place!  
_

_Tsk! To think I have to use my long-range flame attack to catch an annoying brat like him. To a small fry of all people.  
Be honored you Damn Brat! I, Endeavor, shall acknowledge your __annoyance and deal with you properly__!'_


	6. Spider On The Run (1)

Chapter 5: Spider On The Run (1)

* * *

.

"Can we do this some other time?! I'm really late for my metal care treatment!"

_Yeah. It's me. You're Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man._

_On the run from an overly angry Pro-Hero of Japan. Who's literally on FIRE!_  
_Man, this guy has a temper! He looks like a version of Hulk and Human Torch merged into one!_  
_Can't an Innocent Spider get a break here? I'm almost near the brink of a Full Mental Meltdown! Sheesh._

_I mean, how can I not! I'm almost certain that the situation I'm in is not just a regular Time-Travel._  
_That Officer, I mean Detective, guy's facial expression, his eyes, they weren't lying. He literally had no idea about... anyone._  
_The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, X-Men, Iron Man, Stark Industries. How can he not know any of them!? Really... Not even Dr. Doom?_

_Did they all end up being forgotten?! Nope, That does not make any sense. Their Legacies are legends._  
_I'd even bet my full-year salary that even Kang the 'self-called' Conqueror himself can't even erase their legacies from existence._

_If this is not some prank by Loki, then could this be another alternate version of Convergence?_  
_Is Thanos using the Infinity Stones to impress 'Death'... Again?_

_Not that I'm an expert in Love or anything but that dude really doesn't know when to give up does he?_  
_Man, I even feel pity for the guy. With all the blood and efforts to impress his lady, only to result in treatment less than an Acquaintance._

_Anyway, The only lead I have now is my 'Spider-Sense' which went haywire._  
_Spider-Sense going haywire in the middle of mental breakdown is something I am very used to. (Try playing tag against The Hulk and you'll understand)_  
_But this time it felt different. It didn't felt like a warning at all. It felt like more of a guiding signal, like a waypoint in video games._

_So I decided to trust my Spidery instinct and follow it... which led me here, to this moment... where I'm being chased by an angry Hero who has fire for a mustache._  
_The weird Tingling from Spider-Sense has stopped for some reason but that doesn't mean I'm out of danger._

**(Spider-Sense)**

_Whoa! Bear Hug from behind?! Really not a fan of that kind of stuff._  
_Wow, This Endeavor guy is good! I guess he's Ranked NO.2 Hero for a reason._

_Whenever I put a distance between us by swinging away, he seems to have no trouble with closing in the gaps with his super boost._  
_He's using his flames as a thrust or a rocket boost to leap in the air like 'The Hulk'. And his flames gives him the additional boost and gliding in mid-air._

_Also since this is Japan, his home territory, he knows the way to go around to intercept my course._  
_Thankfully my trusty Spider-Sense can lock-on to him and warn me whenever he's in close range._

_His movements. He seems to be more of a jumper than a flyer. Which means he has less control in mid-air moment after he leaps. That'll give me an advantage in mobility._  
_He might have the advantage in speed thanks to his Fire Power but with a lack of control in maneuverability,_  
_he'll have pretty tough luck catching me in tight spaces with lots of obstacles._

_So simply put, if I stick to narrow alleys and shadows, I can lose him pretty easily. No Sweat._

**(Spider-Sense)**

_**Huh? Is it summer already? Why do I feel the heat and chilling... Move!**_

_Ok... I take that back. This might take more than a sweat. I might end up as Crispy-Spider._

_._

* * *

.

"Whoa! What's up with the Flamethrower Doc?! What happened to 'bring in unharmed'?"

Spider-Man shout out as he was surprised by a sudden pillar of flame rushing in from behind.  
It was aimed precisely at his left arm, the moment he was about to shoot another web-line.  
However, thanks to his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man was able to yank himself horizontally to evade the incoming attack and keep himself from burning.

"Don't you have any respect for the merchandise? This suit doesn't grow on trees you know!  
Once you hear the tales of its origin I bet even Hot Blooded Hero like you would shed tears and cry! All those stings, loss of blood, and bandages..."

As Spider-Man shout his complaints at the NO.2 Hero of Japan, Endeavor was not in the mood to listen.  
In fact, he was lost in his thoughts and processing just how this kid vigilante evaded his attack. Again!

_'It's no fluke. He somehow possesses some sort of method to sense even my long-range attacks. Is he even equipped with a heat sensor as well?_  
_Using Omnidirectional radar tech to track my movement, that I understand. But to think he can even react to my long-range attack... without even looking!_

_As planned, I aimed for his left arm and wrist at the exact moment he extended to shoot another one of his webs._  
_He was exposed in mid-air, at the endpoint of his previous swing, momentarily relying on free fall until his web attached to something else.  
A simple Flame attack would've been more than enough to burn his webs and arm altogether and bring him down._

_But this brat... He somehow noticed my attack without even looking._  
_Not only that, but he also pinpointed the exact aim of my attack and took the evasive maneuver.  
He yanked himself horizontally in the opposite direction. Just before my flame could reach the halfway point._

_Did he detect my intention of attack from the heat of my hand? No, that's not possible._  
_I'm currently generating higher heat from my flames on my legs and back for a faster maneuver. Even my body is heating up simultaneously._  
_Even with the thermal sensor, it's impossible to detect my attack unless I generate and charge much higher heat for it. Let alone without even looking._

_Then just how did this brat was able to dodge and move like... !'_

Not more than a few seconds lost in his thoughts, a single sound of 'Thwip' brought him back to reality.  
What Endeavor saw next was Spider-Man changing his course from the street to narrowed alley, between the buildings. Making a getaway.

"You little brat! You think you can hide from me in a place like that!"

Endeavor immediately leaped, more like launched himself like a cannon, and followed Spider-Man.

.

* * *

.

"Hmph! 'If it's a narrow alley I can run away easily and hide in the shadows' is that what you think!? Don't you dare underestimate The Endeavor!  
I've been taking down bugs like you even long before you were ever born! There is no such thing that can stop this Endeavor!"

"Wow! For a 'Pro-Hero' You really like to talk about yourself in Third-Person, don't you?! Do you practice that every morning?  
No offense but isn't that more like how villains talk? Maybe you should try listening to yourself more and you'll understand.

And who said anything about stopping you? I'm just trying to hide, run, and go home. There's a huge difference.  
And shouldn't you be chasing real villains instead? Why are you stalking me?! I'm just a Homesick Spider. Do you think society will allow this type of heinous act?  
Forget NO.1 you might end up with a penalty and demotion back to school. So stop this violence immediately or I will call the police!"

"SHUT UP!"

Endeavor, being frustrated and furious, launched himself to a higher altitude.  
While hovering in the air, he threw a series of fireballs and fire-spears at Spider-Man.  
Only to have his frustration and anger to grow much bigger when every time Spider-Man dodged them rather easily.

Although it was 'low heat', it was more than enough to give one a 2nd-degree burn on impact.  
He even fired them as fast as the baseball throws of MLB.

However, not a single shot was able to scratch Spider-Man. Let alone hit him.  
Without even looking behind, Spider-Man was dodging every blast of fire projectiles Endeavor could throw at him.

Twisting his body in a way that only the finest gymnastic is capable of.  
Leaping off from balconies and stairs with an agility that even finest athletes aren't remotely capable of.  
Bouncing off from wall to wall with the speed that only the handful of Top Heroes were capable of. If not Faster.

_'Sheesh! This is like being chased by that Firelord dude all over again. (Can't say I miss that run)_  
_Thankfully This Endeavor dude is much slower than Human Torch, and his aims are kind of average.  
Let's hope he doesn't change his tactics to area attacks.__'_

.

_'This little creep! I will admit. This brat is no rookie or even a small fry. **He's** **Experienced!  
**To dodge my attacks without even looking, with a movement like that, and hardly losing his speed.  
It's only capable when one has had similar experiences and survived._

_He's movements.  
While there are too many needless moves, there is no hesitation or cluelessness. Just a reaction and execution.  
He's not even panicking from this much amount of projectiles._

_It's as if he instinctively knows Where and When the attacks will arrive, and How to move his body for a perfect evade.  
So, you have enough life-threatening experience that would make this encounter a child's play. Is That What You're Saying?!_

_Don't Make me laugh, brat!  
I don't know just what kind or how much throw-downs you've had, but you've made this far only because you've never faced Endeavor before!__  
That David. He can go ahead and sue me for all I care! I shall take you down even if I have to give you a __full-body__ 3rd-degree burn!  
__Then you'll learn The True meaning of Hero!'_

.

With a huge burst and explosion of flame, Endeavor dived down after Spider-Man with much greater force.  
Ignoring the Steal and Metals melting from his flames. Ignoring his sweat burning up due to the sudden Overheat from his body.  
The Endeavor was determined to finish this annoying chase for good.

This alarmed Spider-Man to go high alert. He web-zipped and point launched to the tallest building he could find.  
Then started to run up the wall as fast as he could. Not even noticing a victory smirk from the NO.2 Hero's face.

_'Got you where I wanted, brat! I see you prefer swinging rather than running and bouncing on the street. Which means you need buildings to swing from._  
_Unlucky for you this city is my territory, I know this part of town even better than the police. The building you're climbing is the last skyscraper in this section of town._  
_  
Beyond that is nothing more than a group of 2~4 stories high markets, restaurants, and a train station for at least a mile._  
_The moment you jump off that building is the end of you and your pathetic run!'  
_

_._

* * *

_.  
_As Spider-Man continued to run-up the side of the building, dodging pillar of flames while at it, he felt something was off.  
A cold chill was going down his spine. It wasn't his 'Spider-Sense' but it was his 'Parker Sense' warning him of uncertain danger.

However, he had no choice but to keep running. The Angry Flame Hero was chasing him from behind, in what seems to be a full burst of force.  
Luckily the building he was running was tall enough to give him enough cover to buy some time.

_'Just a little more. After jumping off the building, Full Speed Dive from this height down to the street would provide me_  
_enough speed and momentum to swing and launch out of his reach. Then, I have to hide in whatever air vents there are for the time being._  
_  
I just hope air vents in the future are well equipped with bathrooms.  
Cause playing with fire always makes me nervous and I really have to... to... **WHERE ARE THE BUILDINGS?!**'_

The moment after Spider-Man leaped from the building he noticed there was hardly any building he could describe as a concrete jungle.  
What presented to his eyes was just a small town made in groups of small stores. Something he would describe as 'Marketplace'. Not a good spot for web-swinging.

'Shoot! I knew I should've kept my web-wings for a good reason! Oh, Man. Did he set me up?! Where is that Flaming... **Yeow!**'

As Spider-Man was in mid-air, free-falling, his Spider-Sense rang like a Baby-Alarm. And he noticed that Endeavor was in position and ready for launch.  
Spider-Man thought of diving to the street, but he knew it won't be enough to gain distances from Endeavor's reach.  
He ran through every possible scenario he could think of. All ending with him being either tackled, speared, or burned. Unless...

.

**"It's Over, you Damn Brat!"**

With a mighty roar, Endeavor launched from the side of the building, more fierce than ever!  
Finally, the annoying chase was over! It was time for Endeavor to teach this annoying Spider Themed Vigilante the true force of HellFlame!  
The 1st-degree burn clearly wasn't going to be enough. At least the 3rd-degree burn or more would satisfy his anger and humiliation he faced from this Little Kid!

**(Thwip)**

Even at the very end, this vigilante resists. He seems to have fired a web projectile against him but it was meaningless.  
Hell, it never even hit him. The Vigilante's final retaliation only to end in a miss. How pity of him... NOT!

"You've done well brat, this might be the first time in my whole career that I felt so annoyed, humiliated, and furious! Over a damn kid vigilante of all people!  
As a reward, I shall grant you an unforgettable lesson in pain! I could care less if you can ever get back up after this, but if you do, Be honored.  
For I, Endeavor will personally train you properly, in the true way of being a Hero!"

After closed in the gaps, Endeavor extended his hand over Spider-Man's head!

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You don't have to... Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Spider-Man felt the heat rising at the fingertips of Endeavor's hand. Heating up higher and higher.

"This is The End! 3rd-Degree, Prominence **(Thwip!)** Bu... What the..!"

**'What? What is this?! Someone is, Something is pulling me from behind?! I HAD HIM! I HAD HIM IN MY GRASP! WHO DARES TO..!'**

**(Slam! ... Thwip!)**

**.**

* * *

.

**"Holy Moly... And that Ladies and Gentlemen, is what you call a well-coordinated turnover!"**

**.**

Endeavor didn't know what happened. He couldn't understand what happened. He couldn't even process what happened.  
His plan was perfect. Luring Spider-Man to where he wanted. Made him to panic, lose his balance, and made him dance silly in mid-air.

He was in his reach. NO. He was in his Grasp! He could feel his fingers ready to burn away the silly excuse for a mask of his.  
All that was left to do was to turn up the heat and burn him. Teach him the lesson he won't ever forget!

But that moment never came. More like the satisfying moment was stolen from him at the very end.  
Someone intervened. Was he followed? Was there a 3rd-party at play?

Just as Endeavor was about to burn the annoying vigilante in mid-air, he felt as if time was rewinding itself.  
Slowly, The Spider, whose head was in his mercy was going further away from him.  
The vigilante in his grasp was loose. No, Endeavor 'Lost' his grip when he felt a strong force pulling him from behind.

Not even giving Endeavor a chance to react, this strong force slammed him against the side of the building.  
Not more than a second later he found himself stuck to a wall, wrapped up in layers of silk webs from his toe to his chest. Stuck and Helpless.

"Hot! Hot! What were you trying to do? Burn my hair out?! Sorry, but I have no intention of going bald just yet."

Spider-Man said as he attached himself above the head of Endeavor, checking his mask if it had any holes.

"What... What! WHAT DID YOU...?!"

"**'Trip Mine Web'**. In case you are wondering."

"WHAT?!"

"A National Treasure made by yours truly. 50$ of chemicals, laser pointer, and recyclable materials."

**(Thwip, Thwip, Thiwp, Thwip)**

Just to be sure, Spider-Man shot additional Web-Balls. Covering Endeavors Body Thoroughly. Leaving no open gabs.

"Wow... for a moment there I thought I was a goner, you know.  
You can't see my face now but let me just say that for a moment, it was covered in tears and runny nose."

"Argh! You Worthless Creep! Do you think these silly webs can hold Me?! I AM ENDEAVOR!  
ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS THING I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR FX.."

"Now now. Watch the language, please. You're a Hero remember? And please, don't bother with the webs.  
It's a highly condensed webbing. Courtesy of Dr. Octupus, though I enhanced them a little.

With the enough amount, it's capable of holding 'The Rhino', 'The Thing', 'Luke Cage', 'Tombstone', 'Green Goblin', and even 'Iron Man' on their best day.  
And similar to your case would be 'Human Torch'. He's kind of my troublesome friend/brother.

The Web is highly flame-resistant. And once fully covered from toe to upper torso, blocking contact with oxygen, Voila! No more Fireworks!  
Even 'Human Torch' had to struggle for some time to burn through it. So I'm fairly confident to say even you might have some hard time as well. No offense"

.

* * *

.

As Spider-Man rested for a breather, Endeavor tried everything he possibly could to free himself from the 'Small Fry Quirk' he laughed at earlier.  
However, no matter how much he struggled, he just couldn't get himself free from his predicament.  
He was confident that he could burn through it, but the heat and flame from just above his neck weren't good enough.

_'Damn it! What The Hell Is This Thing! This Little Fxxxing Brat!_  
_Urgh! Even my own strength isn't good enough to break through? This brat! When did he set a trap like this?!_

_I had him in my Grasp! His retaliation was pointless! He couldn't even land His attack properly... His attack... **That Was Not a Miss?!**_  
_He made it look like he missed but in truth, he was aiming for the wall behind me... Just to set this up?! At the very last moment?!_

_No, that's not possible! Even with the experience, for a Brat to perform this kind of stunt?! It's simply not...  
__He's even used to a life-ending situation as well?! And this type of tech... Just Who Is...'_

_._

"You Damn Brat! Just WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Endeavor screamed in Anger and Frustration. He just couldn't believe that a skinny kid in skin-tight spandex out of nowhere had bested him.  
And he didn't even do it by using ambush. In fact, it was Endeavor himself who ambushed the vigilante at the beginning... and failed...

"Do I have to introduce myself again? I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. The Spectacular Spider-Man. Catchy name right?

A poor Superhero. Far Away From Home.  
Lost and alone, with no internet or even a set of warm clothes.

And again, I have no idea what that cloud was or why and how I was exposed to it. I don't even know how to explain the things I remember.  
But, yeah. I truly am sorry for running away like that. I never wanted things to go like this.

I was just trying to find my way home. I just happen to save a girl because she was in trouble. That's all.  
And then, meanie looking officer and Fire Beard MuscleMan came after me, just because I beat up a bunch of thugs.

I bet even you would find yourself running around silly if you were in my shoes.

Yeah... I know what you're thinking. I've been in your situation as well.  
I'm told my webs smells weird. But, just give it an hour or more and it'll dissolve naturally.

And as for me. Well... I'll just take my leave and find my way home. Sorry for the trouble again."

.

After sharing simple chat, Spider-Man jumped down to the roof of the nearest building.  
Ignoring the Endeavor's rage and swears behind.

"Whew... Well, I guess that's that... Now a quick check-up and another journey to Mystery."

Spider-Man quickly checked his web-shooters and other equipment to see if anything was damaged.  
Thankfully everything was fine. No Scorch marks, No Burned out Mask, No Damaged HUD, and still No access to Network.

"Urgh... So the only lead I have now is my Weird Spider-Sense? Come on, God. You could at least give me a Map?  
Um, Mr. Endeavor? Do you know any free WIFI station I can use?"

**"! #$%^!"**

"Yeah... He's busy. Well, I guess it's back to web-swinging again and..."

.

.

**(Spider-Sense!)**

**.**

**.**

**"Urushi Saro!"**

**.**

**.**

'A what? What the... TREE?!'

Just as Spider-Man was about to return to his regular schedule, from out of nowhere, branches of Trees reached out to him.  
It wasn't even a gentle gesture. It came after the Spider-Man with the full intention of immobilizing him.  
The Branches moved like a snake as if it were alive .

Thanks to his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man was able to narrowly dodge the vines and branches just before it could surround him.

"Hey. I know this move! This is Groot! Groot is you?! How in the hell are you...?"

"I am no Groot! I am **Kamui Woods! **Arrived here to stop the villain outbreak!"

"To Stop The What?!"


	7. Spider On The Run (2)

Chapter 7: Spider On The Run (2)

* * *

.

[25 minutes Earlier, in other section of town, just before the call]

"So How are things in your end? Anything unusual in your office?"

"Nah, nothing special. Well, there were concerns but as you can see nothing particular. Even I still think it was just a prank."

"Same here. Well, I did a simple early morning patrol, since today was the 'Big Day' but thankfully no panic or whatsoever."

"Ah, The Big Day. I still remember the day of my hero course entrance exam as if it was yesterday. Boy, was I a whimp back then."

.

In a small coffee shop, two male figures in costumes were sharing their regular lunch break conversation.

One man had the appearance of a 'Humanoid Tree'. From his head to toe, he looked as if he was made of wood.  
He was wearing a dark blue bodysuit that included a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes.  
And a small bundle of roses hangs from the left side of his belt.

Across the table, a very tall, muscular man of a wide build, who appeared to be twice the size compared to the wooden man, was sharing the conversation.  
He had a square jaw which juts out a notable amount, small eyes and short white hair, spiked out behind his head.  
He wore a large headband with a yellow and black-striped caution pattern, matching his thick wrist-guards and the belt around his waist,  
and a square buckle with a triangular decoration sat in its center.

.

"Hey... isn't that **Kamui Woods**?!"

"Yeah! And That's **Death Arms! **Whoa... are they on a patrol?"

"Where is **Mt. Lady**? I saw her working with them! Boy, was that a Sight!"

Keeping the distance from the two male figures, civilians in casual outfits and office suits were surprised and very excited.  
They were all wondering why the Pro-Heroes were doing in a small coffee shop.  
To general citizens, it was a very rare experience to be able to see professional heroes at lunchtime rather than during an emergency.

.

(Rrrrr, Rrrrr, Rrrrr)

"What is it Kamui? Call from the office?"

"No, not from the office. It's... Hmm, It seems Detective Tsukauchi just sent me text messages requesting for reinforcement."

"Well, that's strange. I heard Tsukauchi mostly do his work with the police force under his command. The only time when he asks for a hero's help would be..."

"Under an emergency or something big which he can't handle alone... Let me make a call."

.

[20 minutes Earlier.. moments after the chaotic reunion]

"That Stupid Kid! Sansa, clear the street and call for reinforcement! We can not lose them."

"Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to follow them? Shouldn't we leave this to Endeavor?"

"We're following them Because of Endeavor! Didn't you see what happened?  
Not only that kid evaded Endeavor, but he just stepped and jumped off of his back as it was platform! Do you think Endeavor will let him just get away with that?!  
We need to bring that kid into custody for questioning, but we can't do that if Endeavor ends up burning him alive!"

"Right away Sir! ... This is officer Tamakawa Sana, anybody on this channel, we need reinforcements to our location and ... Sir! Kamui Woods just called!"

"Thank god! Alright, patch me through!"

.

"**Shinrin Kamui?** Thanks for the call. Sorry for the sudden message. Most of the Heroes who I have contact with are busy with today's U.A High Entrance Exam and ... "

_"No need to thank me. As a Pro-Hero of Japan, I am always ready for any type of emergency. So what matters concerns you? Is it a villain?"_

"No... Actually, It's more of a vigilante problem and we need to contain this before this gets way out of hand. Long Story Short..."

.

[Back with Death Arms & Kamui Woods]

"OK. I'm on my way. It's not that far from my location, I might be able to catch up too them... Yes, I'll make sure it won't happen. Keep me posted..."

"What was that about? An emergency?"

"Sort of. It seems Endeavor is chasing a vigilante, a potential villain, who is a key suspect related to last night's event?"

"A vigilante? Who caused the last night's prank? Shouldn't Endeavor alone be more than enough?"

"I think Tsukauchi is more worried that Endeavor might end up burning the suspect. He is well known for his hot temper. I'll be going now. Care to join?"

"A chance to watch/team-up with The Endeavor?! I'm definitely in. You go ahead. I'll go and pick **her** up on the way."

.

.

[Now with Spider-Man]

**"Urushi Saro!"**

**.**

**.**

"Hey. I know this move! This is Groot! Groot is you?! How in the hell are you...?"

"I am no Groot! I am **Kamui Woods! **Arrived here to stop the villain outbreak!"

"To Stop The What?!"

.

* * *

.

After receiving Reinforcement Request from Detective Tsukauchi, Japan's Pro-Hero, Kamui Woods was en route to the anticipated locations given by the police.  
It wasn't 100% accurate, but it was the best possible locations Tsukauchi could think of based on the direction where Endeavor and Spider-Man began their chase.

Since sticking to the rooftops provided him a better view of the situation, Kamui Woods used his quirks to swing across from small building rooftops to other buildings.  
After 15 minutes of traversal, Kamui Woods was able to witness Endeavor's Flames lighting up from the far distance.  
What looks to be Endeavor was floating in mid-air and he was holding a person by its head.

_'No Assist Needed?'  
_  
As those thoughts popped up in Kamui's head, he witnessed Endeavor's flame dying off.  
Unclear of what happened, Kamui Woods rush to the scene to confirm the aftermaths. And it was Shocking.

The Endeavor, Japan's No.2 Ranked hero, Record holder of 'Most Solved Cases', was stranded and trapped high-up on a side of a Towering building.  
He seems to have fallen in a disgusting trap that was set up by a vigilante, a Potential Villain.  
A trap that was covering Endeavor from toe to upper torso in what looked like white-colored silk.

On the roof of a building that was closest to Endeavor, Kamui saw a male figure who looks to be the vigilante, the suspect that Endeavor was chasing.  
The suspect had a skinny body figure, similar height as him. If not slightly taller.

He was wearing some sort of Red/Blue skin-tight bodysuit, covering his whole body figure from head to toe.  
The suit was mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section, and a mask.  
Additionally, The red portion of the suit was covered in what looked like a web pattern, starting at the mask.  
There was also a black spider emblem in the center of the chest and a larger red spider emblem on the back, both of different designs.

His mask had a large size of white-colored eye lenses, perfectly covering his eyes from exposing.  
Oddly, this vigilante had nothing that can be described as tactical gear. Just Red/Blue tight Suit.  
Then just how this vigilante bested Endeavor?

.

Although he was having a hard time processing what happened, Kamui soon decided that it was best to act first and ask questions later.  
Immediately, Kamui stretched his arms to the edge of the building and pulled himself to the roof. To the point where a skinny but muscle fit vigilante was standing.  
And with no time to waste, Kamui used his most well-known signature move to secure and immobilize the target before him.

...That was the original plan...

However, not more than a second later, he realized this wasn't going to be an easy catch and as to Why Detective Tsukauchi called for a reinforcement request.  
This vigilante was Amazingly Fast! Not only he was fast but he was Amazingly Agile as well!

The moment the vigilante noticed his signature move, vigilante's body accelerated like a speeding sports car. Using side flips, backflips, and more.  
Twisting and bouncing its body in a way no normal human possibly could, the vigilante evaded another three more of binding attempts from Kamui's move.

This vigilante's movement reminded him of Pro-Hero, Usagiyama Rumi, A.K.A Mirko.  
Who also was able to pull off this type of feat. Which means this vigilante, whoever he was, had agility on par with Mirko. If Not Better.

_'This is the vigilante? Tsukauchi said it was a kid but the way he dodged my signature move... This is no ordinary kid!'_

"Hey now. I think there's some sort of misunderstanding? Let us talk this out OK?  
I'm not a villain. There is no outbreak or anything. It was all just a simple mistake.  
I don't want any trouble. I'm just a simple civilian trying to find a way ba_ck _home."

.

After narrowly dodging the sudden attack from vines and tree branches, Spider-Man raised his hands as a sign of peace.  
He just barely escaped from the death touch of the Flame Hero, and now without a warning, a Living Tree came after him.  
A Living Humanoid Tree in full tactical gears, which also were made of wood, talking about a villain outbreak.

Yes, this Tree-Man, who's obviously an another Pro-Hero, was treating Spider-Man as a villain.  
This meant that Spider-Man was running out of time and soon he could be overwhelmed by the police force.  
Spider-Man had to come up with a strategy for a getaway. And Fast.

_'Maybe taking a minute of a breather wasn't such a good idea...'_  
.

* * *

.

Kamui was doing his best not to show any sign of panic. He was doing his best to keep his cool and process the situation.  
Villain or a Vigilante, dodging his moves was not a thing he was unfamiliar with. Many types of villains with certain types of quirks have done the same before.  
Slipping, Bending, Folding, Digging, and so on. This was no different. The Only difference was that the figure in front of him was a kid and was extremely fast.

_'American? Maybe British? Clearly he's not from around here. But is he really the suspect for last night's prank? I can't see any sign of his quirk. _  
_No, I shouldn't think that way. If Tsukauchi and Endeavor-san were chasing him, I'm sure there's a good logical reason behind it._  
_And he somehow even managed to outsmart and trap Endeavor-san in some type of cocoon! I must take absolute care in my next approach.  
Death Arms should be here at any moment. In that case...'  
_  
After processing the situation. Kamui Woods raised his left arm to show Spider-Man a sign of a warning.  
His humanlike wooden arm slowly changed its shape.  
Divided into several thick branches and it was moving rather flexibly.  
Indicating that he could change and use it as both defensive and offensive way anytime he wanted.

.

"Hmm... I don't know just what this Groot is but I think you are mistaking me with someone else. I am the Pro-Hero, **Kamui Woods.**  
And kid shouldn't you be at school? Or is this act of villainy just because you never made a cut to U.A High exam?"

"Me mistaking you? What about you mistaking me? What makes you think I'm a villain and what's with the attack first ask questions later attitude?"

"You skip out of school, used your quirk in public, avoided the police, put a Pro-Hero in a trap, and caused a disturbance to the public during lunchtime.  
If this is not a villainous act then what is? I was also told that you are the primary suspect for the prank last night. Which gives me another logical reason to arrest you."

"...Logical you say? In case you are misinformed, Yes I used my power... I mean my quirk, so that I could save a little lady who was in peril.  
Second, yeah I ran away from the police but only because they wanted to rip off my mask and expose my handsome face.  
Unlike you, I'm allergic to sunlight I can't Photosynthesis as you do.

Third, HE started it first! I was just finishing my first burger in a long long time, then he jumped at me with no good reason.  
How am I supposed to not panic in that kind of situation? I'm lucky that I haven't thrown up my launch yet!"

"Hmph. You really are a talkative kid, aren't you? HE is the NO.2 Hero of Japan. One of the most respected Pro-Hero next to All Might.  
If a Hero like him chased you down, then it must've been for a good reason.  
Also if you are really innocent, then you should've explained your situation and cooperated!

Instead, you refused to cooperate, choose to run. Not to mention attacking The Endeavor!  
As a Pro-Hero of Japan, I won't allow you to go any further. Justice will be served!

And one more thing. I don't do Photosynthesis. I like coffee and enjoy meat."

.

Just like that, Kamui immediately took action to take down Spider-Man.  
Each of his left and right arms divided into 3 branches and moved as if it were a living tendril.  
Stretching enough to cover the distance between Kamui and Spider-Man.

Reacting to his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man also took evasive maneuvers.  
Using Side steps, Side rolling, Backflips, BackRolling, Back HandSpring, BackJump, Frontfliping over Kamui's head, and ETC.

_'Tentacles! Always with the __Tentacles__! What does the universe have against me anyway?  
Venom, Carnage, Toxin, Doc Ock. No matter where I go, No matter how hard I try, Why Do I Always Have to Wrestle with __Tentacles__!'  
_

"Nice dance kid. Aren't you going to fight back? There is no hope for you with you don't fight back."

"I'm thinking about it! But I have my SuperHero Reputation to uphold, you know!  
Besides you're not even giving me any chances to do so. Slow down your **Tentacles **for me, would you kindly?"

"These are Not! Tentacles!

In the middle of dodging from Kamui's arms, Spider-Man checked his surroundings to see if there was any advantage he could use.  
No tall building he could web swing to, No air vents he could hide in, No debris of objects he could use to cause distraction.  
The only advantage he had was that he had a rather large open space where he could operate and the distance between the rooftop of other buildings was not that far.

_'Yeah, as if I would go offensive on you. Well, I could if wanted to but if I do that, I'll definitely be labeled as a Supervillain.  
And I really don't want to live with a Dead or Alive bullseye on my back when I still have no idea how to get back home._

_Every time. Every Time! Why do I always have a hard time making friends with other heroes?!  
My first meetings with Fantastic Four, X-men, even the Avengers.  
Always starting with being misunderstood and Me, always explaining everything while getting hammered.  
_

_Man, I really need a guide book or a tutorage about making friends.  
I bet even J.A.R.V.I.S has no problem in making friends than I do._

_(Focus Spider-Man! Focus!)_

_Oh Right... Have to remember the lessons that Ryu and Chun-Li taught me.  
**Focus makes perfect. Better to pay attention than to pay for the mistakes. Be One With the Fight.**  
I wonder how they're doing right now. Heh, Knowing Ryu I'm sure he's meditating under the Niagara Falls right about now._

_(Focus!)_

_Right, Sorry.'  
_

_._

* * *

.

_'This kid... is Amazing! _

Unnoticed to Spider-Man, Wooden Pro-Hero Kamui Woods felt the fatigue slowing building up inside of him.  
And at the same time, Kamui Woods couldn't help himself from being astonished by Spider-Man's every move.

_'As I thought he's similar but also different from Mirko.  
Mirko's movements were very sharp, heavy, and damage focused. But, this kid is flexible, light, and fast._

_If Mirko's moves can be described as Agility and Raw Power, this Kid is about Agility and Raw Speed._

_And he's somehow reacting to every one of my branches. Even the ones from an Angle that is hardly possible to notice._

_His Elasticity and Flexibility. It's beyond extreme!  
_

_I see he has wasteful movements here and there, but his agility makes it hard for me to predict his next trajectory.  
And is he... getting faster? When... Where did he learn to move like this? I can barely follow him! _

_If only I can get this kid to join my Office then... No... He's a villain. I must focus on arresting him first.  
Hurry up Death Arms. I __really__ don't want to get serious more than I have to...  
More importantly, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.'_

(Rrrrr, Rrrrr)

_'Ah. Right on time'_

_._

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kamui shootout an 8 feet wide wooden fist from his right. Stretching his arm with great speed.  
Spider-Man, noticing what was coming, evaded to the air with a big standing backflip jump.

"Whoa! You can stretch arm like rubber too? Are you sure you're a Tree-Man?!  
No way a tree trunk can stretch like that. What do you call it? **'Wood Wood Pistol'**?"

Surprised he is, Spider-Man responded with wisecrack of jokes as he gently landed on top of Kamui Wood's wooden arm.

"You sure are a noisy kid aren't you? I think you need help more than an arrest. When was the last time you've taken the Mental Therapy?  
Because if I'm not mistaking, I think the doctor might give you a diagnosis of ADHD."

"Ouch... No psychological attack, please. I know I have trouble focusing and gets distracted too easily, but it's not that bad... _  
(Now that I think of about it, even MJ Did once said I distract too easy..) _Hmm... Maybe getting a check-up once in a while isn't such a bad idea."

"Hmph. Once this is over we promise to give you the best treatment you need.  
But for now, you might need full Medical Check-up more than ever."

"Huh? What do you mean by... **(Spider-Sense..! From behind..!)**"

.

A Sting of Spider-Sense brought Spider-Man back to his focus.  
As Spider-Man turned his head by the slightest to see what was coming, he saw a shadow of a huge figure,  
Wrapped in large size of wooden straps, rushing towards him.

It was at least 7 feet tall, huge muscular man in a skin-tight suit that showed off his very fit muscles.  
He was wearing a yellow and black-striped caution patterned thick wrist-guards.  
After bumping his two fists together, small sparks lighted up around the wrist-guards.  
And there was the victory smirk on his face.

_'I have to ju... whoa!'_

The moment when Spider-Man tried to jump away, he felt the platform under his feet moving.  
No, it wasn't a platform. It was a tree! Tree arm of Kamui Woods extracted itself in high speed that shook Spider-Man off of his balance.  
A second later, he felt a huge grasp on his ankle to his calf. And then the rotation.

The World around him was spinning as a huge muscle man, using his momentum, swung his arm in what people would call a 'One Arm Giant Swing'.  
After enough amount of swings that could make people lose their lunch, the man slammed Spider-Man to the floor with great force.

The strong impact made cracks on the concrete roof. Creating concrete dust all around the roof at the point of impact.  
When the dust cleared all that was left was Spider-Man lying on the floor... **Motionless.**  
.

"Too much?"

"No. This should be enough. You might have to explain about the damaged roof though."

"Sorry for being late. Traffic was a murder and I couldn't find the right roof."

"Nope. You've arrived just in time **Death Arms.** This kid was quite the trouble."

"Ha Ha. Saw that. I could even tell that you were struggling from the distance."

"I did... not... struggle. It was all part of the plan to wear this kid down."

.

* * *

.

"So, this kid is the prime suspect?"

"Yeah. At least that's what Tsukauchi said. But I'm not sure if his quirk fits the bill.  
I don't think this kid has a quirk that makes him able to do with whatever happened last night.  
His movements were very impressive though. Never seen someone move around like that since Mirko."

"Heh... This kid is comparable to Mirko? What kind of quirk did he use?"

"Nothing particularly noticeable. All he did was just rolling and jumping around. Extremely Acrobatic.  
I think he has a physical ability which is based on his Mutant Type Quirk. Judging by his outfit I'm guessing its Spider related."

"Spider type quirk huh? Haven't seen those types in a while. Bug types are surprisingly rare.  
Hmm... No extra arms or extra legs. Maybe he has extra eyes? That'll explain the oversized lenses of his.  
But Acrobatic? Since when did Spiders do acrobatics?"

"Not quite sure. He might have other skills but... By the way, you came here alone? I thought you..."

"I did... but she was in the middle of a TV Show so... I had to come here separately."

"(Sigh) She and her TV Show... So she's not coming?"

"Yes, she will, actually. She texted me that she was about 5~10 minutes out."

While Spider-man was still motionless, Two Pro-Heroes shared they're greetings and thoughts about Spider-Man.  
To them, it was a rare case for the Police Department to request Heroes help over a vigilante. Over a kid vigilante.  
Not to mention it was Endeavor they requested in the first place.

Kamui Woods and Death Arms were just extra help they needed. Not much of a big deal when it comes to Endeavor's case.  
However, Spider-Man who was lying down in front of them made it serious. The Two Pro-Heroes were brought here to assist Endeavor's case.  
And they both already knew that. But, never in their dreams, they imagined Endeavor to fail.

Endeavor failed to apprehend a kid vigilante. To make matters worse, he was outsmarted by the vigilante.  
Outsmarted and fallen into a trap... It was a major shock to both of them.

Just imagine how the media, and community would react.  
Speaking of which...

.

"So... What are we going to do about... Endeavor?"

"You go up there Kamui. I'm not good at climbing walls and... and I'm not comfortable with... how to handle his... You Know."

"Me neither. I'm kind of glad he is trapped right now. (Don't tell him I said that)  
He would've burned the whole block down, after being... you know, humiliated."

"Yeah. And To a little kid like this out of... That's strange. Why isn't he moving? I know I slammed him hard but I didn't do it That hard."

"Maybe we should take off his mask and check if he is alright. He could be bleeding or out of breath."

"Isn't he's just unconscious? Kids these days are kind of though. Maybe we should just wait for Tsukauchi to arrive and collect him or..."

**"or... Maybe the Handsome Spider is just playing possum, waiting for an opportunity to perform Ninja Vanish."**

**"**Huh?" "What?"

**(Thwip!, Thwip!)**

"Hey!" "What the... What is this?!"

.

To Two Heroes surprise, Spider Vigilante who was lying on the floor motionlessly, suddenly made a move.  
In a quick and swift motion, the vigilante lifted both of his arms and made a crossing pose.

Then after the certain gesture of his fingers, white-colored silk sprayed out of some sort of small device which was mounted on both of his wrists.  
The same white substance that was holding Endeavor to the wall of the skyscraper building.

Without giving two Pro-Heroes any chances to either process or react, white substance attached itself to both of their bodies.  
Binding each of them. In a way how Kamui Woods used to bind and immobilize the Villians.

Seconds later the Spider Vigilante, with using the strength only of his arms, bounced from the floor like a spring,  
leaping over Death Arms's head and landing on the edge of the building.  
His moves were swift, agile, and light. As if he didn't receive any kind of damage.

"Sorry gotta Swing! Sorry to leave you guys in this** Sticky Situation**, but I really need to be somewhere else. So..."

After a quick quip, Spider-Man began running to the opposite direction of 3 Pro-Heroes. Leaving them stuck and immobilized.

.

* * *

.

"Where do you think you're... Hey! Even My legs are stuck! When did he?!"

"We can't lose him! Death Arms!?"

"Argh, Almost... I'm using what I have left to...! What is this thing?! Spider Webs? How is this thing so strong?!  
I knew I should've slammed his butt down through the roof! Kamui what about you? Can you cut through?!"

"Give me a moment and I'll just..."

Kamui Wood, concentrating his senses to his arms, expanded his arms in a form of numerous Tree Branches.  
It was soon pushing the webs to every outer direction. But its tensile strength was also Amazing. It just wouldn't break.  
Focusing on his arms, Kamui made both of his arms large enough and sharp enough to cut and set himself free from the bond.

Almost at the same time, Death's Arms managed to break himself free from the web as well.  
He was so amazed how a small amount of web could be so strong. It required him to use his quirk almost to the fullest to break free.

"That little kid! Kamui!"

"Roger That!"

Kamui responded as he wrapped Death Arms with is wooden arm.  
In a similar fashion to how he used it on Death Arms minutes ago.

"I'll get the kid! You go ahead and free Endeavor. We're going to need his help if we're going to stop him."

"Agreed! Hang tight, and mind your landing. There are civilians in the streets. So try not to cause unnecessary damages."

With his last comment, Kamui Woods lifted Death Arms above 6 feet from where he was standing.  
Then he began rotating his arm and his body altogether numerous times to create enough velocity and force.

.

**(Death's Spear!)**

**.**

After locking on to Spider-Man's location, Kamui aimed and threw Death Arms.  
Sending him flying like a mid-range Rocket. Fast enough to cover the distance between Spider-Man.  
At the same time, Death Arms bumped both of his fists together. Charging and Pumping up his muscles and strength for the engagement.

Spider-Man, however, was running and jumping across the small buildings, checking his surroundings to find any kind of cover he could use.  
He was so focused on searching for a hideout, he didn't even notice that his Spider-Sense started slowly tingling.  
As he reached the end of the first block, Spider-Man leaped from the ledge of the small building as he usually would do in New York City. But this was not New York City.

_'__Oh, right I forgot... No tall buildings! But in this height, I can __Web-Zip and use it's momentum to... **(Spider-Sense) from the back?!**'_.

While in the mid-air, Spider-Man felt as if a Dump Truck hit him.  
Dump Truck in a human form just tackled him in mid-air, squeezing him in his arms, and bringing him down to the streets

"Argh! Wow, you're strong! So SuperStrength is your Superpower? What's with the caution sign in your wrist band? Are you a Construction Hero?"

"What's with the English kid? Are you a foreigner? Why a foreign kid like you causing trouble in our city?"

As Spider-Man and Death Arms hurled to the streets, Spider-Man shot two lines of webs to the light post.  
Hoping the web's tensile strength would stop them in mid-air motion, also causing Death Arms to lose his grip.

However, the combined weight and the force of Two figures were too much.  
While the web didn't snap it caused a metal plate of the light post, which the webs were attached, to be ripped off from its socket.  
Causing both Spider-Man and Death Arms crash landing to the street.

It wasn't a hard landing but surprised by the sudden the deceleration, Death Arms loosen the strength to his arms.  
And just before crashing to the street, he felt a tremendous amount of strength pushing both of his arms.  
Whatever it was, it caused Dear Arms to lose Spider-Man just before the crash.

.

"Ow... What a tackle... So this must've been how John Cena felt whenever he got speared by The Big Show. **(Spider-Sense)** Whoa!"

The moment after getting back to his feet, Spider-Man was warned and noticed the Huge Size of Clothesline coming straight at him.  
Spider-Man reacted by dodging the incoming attack with his own style of Matrix Dodge.

After missing the attack, Death Arms rearranged his stance and focused his attention back on Spider-Man.  
Spider-Man too maintained his focus on Death Arms and prepared for another attack.  
Only to realize Death Arms was a distraction, as lines of Tree Branches came at him from above of Death Arms.

Performing Side Jump, Side Rolls, and BackFlip. This time Spider-Man easily dodged the second wave of attack.  
Securing his distance, Stunning the whole crowd in the streets including the two Pro-Heroes.

.

"What is this?" "What just happen?"

"Hey is that Death Arms and Kamui Woods? What are they doing here?"

"Are they in a fight?"

"Oh My God. It's a villain! They're fighting a villain!"

.

_'Yup, I guess there goes my heroic image. Jameson is going to have a field day when he hears about this.'_

.


End file.
